Who Would Have Thought
by NekoNinjaOverlord
Summary: Gaara got a call from Hinata, saying that she's moved back and wants to see him. Where will things go from here?   #GaaHina#
1. It's Been A While

This is a sequel to "The Sandbox" but there isn't really a need to read the first part unless you want a little background information. "The Sandbox" is more like an omake to this story, even though I made that first. =P

Anyways, please review! Reviews would help me get better! I would really appriciate some constructive criticisim.=)

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>"You look adorable!" Squealed Temari at a Gaara wearing black jeans and a dark red, long-sleeved, v-neck top.<p>

"I don't want to look _adorable_. I just want to look _decent_." Growled Gaara.

"Uhuh. Remember to take it easy tonight, it's not another mission. Oh, and wear this! I think it'll do the trick!" Temari handed Gaara his black jacket. He put it on and looked into the hallway mirror, fiddling with the collar.

"Relax! Hinata will definitely approve!" Winked Temari as she pushed Gaara out the door. Immediately, Gaara turned red. He turned around and was about to tell Temari off when she shut the door, "I'll be there later!" he heard her shout through the door. He just sighed and grumbled all the way to his black Honda accord.

"_I never said anything about Hinata._" protested Gaara, while his cheeks went red again with the thought of her name. "_I just said I wanted to look __**decent**__._"

Hinata was Gaara's first friend. They were together from the first time she spoke to him in the sandbox in pre-school till the first year of middle school. During those years, Hinata helped Gaara make more friends. Even though he slowly, _very _slowly, made more and more friends, Hinata was always his favourite.

Before the second year of middle school started, she moved to the other side of the country because her Dad accepted a new job there.  
>Gaara is now about to start his second year of high school in three weeks. He hasn't seen Hinata in three years. They lost touch as well due to their busy schedules, Hinata being the heir to her clan and Gaara working hard to become the leader of his.<br>Two days ago, Gaara suddenly got a call from Hinata, saying that she has moved back and wants to meet him soon.

"_I can't wait to see you again, Gaara!"_

He could still hear her excited voice in his head. Gaara gave a slight grin. She hadn't used any formalities, even though it's been three years since they last spoke. Gaara chuckled. "I'm glad." Realising he had said that out loud, Gaara cleared his throat and continued driving towards Tenten's house. She had invited Hinata and Neji and all their old friends for a small reunion party when she heard they were back.

He didn't like going to places where there was going to be a crowd, Naruto and Lee usually had to force him, with a _lot _of effort, to go to anything with more than five people. But he made an exception this time.  
>This time, it's different. <em>Very <em>different. Gaara stared onwards, into twilight.

"_Hinata…It's been a while._"

* * *

><p>The beginning of my first long fanfic. I know this chapter is short but later chapters will be longer!<p>

**I hope you enjoyed this!** Feedback will be nice. =)

**Note:  
><strong>1) Updates _will_ be irregular.  
>2) Explanations of clans will come in later chapters.<br>3) Yes, they can use their ninja skills. Only one skill though! This too will be explained in later chapters.  
>4)If you want to put forward any suggetions for the story line, go ahead. I have an idea of where this is going to go but I'll consider all your suggestions. =)<p> 


	2. The Reunion Party

As I said, this chapter is longer than the last!  
>This chapter came out sooner than expected but I had this idea and I needed to type it out immediately.<p>

Reviews will help me to get better! So please review!

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Gaara arrived at Tenten's house and could hear everyone's voices inside. "<em>I'm late<em>." thought Gaara. He walked up to the porch and before he could ring the doorbell, Tenten flung open the door with a big smile.

"Gaara! I saw your car parked outside! Come in! Where's Temari? Oh yea, she said she'll be late. Well, Kankuro is already here!" Tenten lead him towards her sitting room. "Nearly everyone's here! I'll just get more Doritos." Tenten ran into the kitchen with a big, blue bowl.

Gaara entered and scanned the sitting room. Kankuro, Shikamaru and Choji were sitting on the couch beside Ino who was sitting beside Sai with his arm around her waist. Naruto, Kiba and Shino were on the smaller couch beside the TV with Sasuke, Sakura and Lee standing beside them, near the window.

Then he spotted the reason he came here, sitting in the armchair, smiling and telling everyone about what she's been doing till now. He stopped and stared. She grew her hair but she still had her cute fringe. She had a violet dress on with a simple black strap around the torso with black three-quarter leggings and a purple, flowery headband.

Gaara snapped out of his daze when Naruto shouted. "Gaara! You made it! We were thinking you might not come after all!" He jumped up and greeted his friend with pat on the back. Naruto pushed Gaara towards the centre of the crowd, in front of Hinata. "She really wanted to see you!"

Hinata leaped up. "Gaara! I'm so glad you're here! It's been so long! Wow, you've grown taller." She had the biggest smile on her face when talking to him. He smiled.

"I like your hair."

"T-thank you. I like it long." Hinata slightly blushed. Gaara was about to open his mouth again when Tenten came in shouting. "Ok, everybody out! Neji has started the barbeque and the tables are all set!"

Sakura and Ino pushed Hinata out with them, giggling and asking her more questions about the school she went to. Gaara was annoyed at this. "_I was __**talking **__to her._" he grumbled. "C'mon, let's go! You can smell the steaks from here!" Naruto pulled Gaara out the door, to Tenten's garden, onto the deck.

The sky was nearly dark but Tenten had put on the lights which illuminated the garden attractively. He saw Hinata sitting under the big umbrella with the rest of the girls, chatting away. He just sighed and walked over to where Naruto and Lee were chomping away at the food like hogs.

"I'll just have a burger." Neji slapped a burger on a plate and handed it to Gaara.

"Here. You haven't changed much. You've gotten taller though."

"Thanks. You too, nothing but the height has changed." Gaara took a bite out of his burger.

"Whav avow wee?"

"Naruto, eat. Then speak." Sighed Neji. Naruto took a big gulp and spoke again. "What about me? Have I changed? I'm much stronger now!"

"And me? I'm also gotten stronger!" Came in Lee. Both of them were showing off and flexing their muscles.

"Same as always." Said Neji while he flipped the other burgers.

"Hey, you didn't even look!" Whined Naruto. "You're still so cold." whimpered Lee. Neji just ignored them.

"So how come you came back?" Asked Gaara.

"My Uncle got offered his old job back but with more money so he accepted."

"I guess you and Hinata are working with us again."

"Yeah. The department over there was good but I work better with the people here."

"Good." Gaara took a cup of Cola and sipped a little. "Your Byakugan was very useful."

Neji replied with a nod and served Choji his fifth burger.

Neji and Hinata used to work with Gaara and the rest, in an organisation called the Shinobi Force, or simply the SF. The purpose of this organisation is so that everyone in this world who has special powers, can use it to help others, whether it's a simple, one day mission or a complicated, three month mission. People like Gaara with his control over sand, Neji and Hinata with their Byakugan, Shino with his control over bugs and Shikamaru with his manipulation over shadows are in the SF.

Not everyone has these powers but those who do, are members of the SF. Usually, these people are from a family, or a clan, who have particular powers in their blood and are passed down through heredity but there are also those who are born to a normal family but have powers, like Lee with his abnormal skills in martial arts and Sakura with her super strength.

The SF is split into five zones. These zones look like work together on the surface, but some zones are competing against other zones for more customers and trying to infiltrate each other. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are in the 'Wind' zone while the rest are in the 'Fire' zone. The heads of these two zones are on good grounds so they work together very well without any disputes.

Hinata and Neji were very useful in missions but when they went away with Hisashi, there was a drop in customers. They were one of the best at what they do, which was a big help in bringing in customers and now, they're back. Business will soar once again.

"Hello, everybody!" Temari burst in holding a big cream coloured fan with three big purple circles on it. "Sorry, I'm late! I had to pick up my fan from repairs. The metal is much stronger than before. Now, where's my little Bunny?"

As soon as Temari saw Hinata, she ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Since Gaara introduced his new friend to Temari and Kankuro back in pre-school, she had loved Hinata like a sister.

She had her dress up as a cute little bunny every Halloween before she left, hence the nickname 'Bunny'. "Temari! You finally came!" She hugged her back. Just as they began to chat, Choji made a big commotion.

"WHAT! It's _over_?" Cried Choji. Everyone turned to where Choji was staring at Neji in absolute horror. "Yes, you ate the last one. Of _everything_." Neji responded with a monotonous voice. Choji was about to object when Tenten interrupted. "Oh that's alright! There's a shop nearby where I can buy some more food." She got up and walked over. "You'll come with me, won't you Neji?" She smiled.

Neji's cheeks grew a faint red. He barely nodded when Tenten dragged him by the hand, to her white Ford Puma out front.

"Tenten's got a lot more confidence than last time." said Hinata to the other girls.

"It _has _been three years, everyone's grown!" Winked Sakura.

"Yea, a lot has happened while I was away. Like you getting with Sai, Ino. What happened to Sasuke?"

"Please, that guy is never going to consider any girl. Plus Sai is a lot like Sasuke, except much more gentle" Giggled Ino.

"Well, I'm not giving up yet!" Said Sakura determinedly.

Hinata laughed and turned to Temari. "Are you still with Shikamaru?"

"Yes, I am but he get's on my nerves so much! That boy never does anything! I don't know why I haven't left him yet." complained Temari.

"So, the same as before then." Mocked Hinata. The other girls laughed and got back to their gossiping while the guys went into a wrestling match on the lawn which Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara were reluctantly dragged into. The rest of the party went by smoothly, despite the bruises and aches on the guys side. Kiba thought it would be fun to play charades and everyone enjoyed it, especially seeing Shino trying to imitate a frog. By 11pm, Tenten decided it was time to kick everyone out. She stood by the front door, saying goodbye to everyone. "Thank you for coming! I hope you had a great time! Bye! Bye-bye! Good night!"

Hinata and Gaara were the last to leave the house. "I had a great time! It was nice to see everyone after so long." Hinata was walking beside Gaara, with her hands behind her back.

"It was nice to you see you too." Gaara looked down at the smiling Hinata.

"I'm glad I came back. I had missed everyone." When Hinata said this, her eyes subconsciously looked away. Gaara followed Hinata's eyes and saw what she was looking at. "So, you still like Naruto." Hinata immediately blushed and turned a deep shade of red. "W-well, it's b-b-been a long t-time! I d-don't think I'd s-sti-" Gaara interrupted.

"You don't need to make up any excuses. It's me."

Hinata, still blushing, nodded and looked down. "I did stop liking him after I left but seeing him again…"

"Hmpf, like I care who you like." Gaara turned his head away.

"I'm glad that you still listen though." She looked up at him and smiled. "Even though you say you don't care."

"Hnn… Look, Neji's calling you to get in his car. You better go."

"Yea, my Dad would be worried if we got home late. Bye Gaara, I'm glad you came today! I missed you a lot." She gave him a small but gentle hug and got into Neji's silver Land Rover Evoque.

Gaara watched as they drove off until they turned the corner. He then got into his own car and headed home. Temari already left with Kankuro in his car.

"_She still likes Naruto._"

He wasn't surprised, in fact, he was expecting this. But he still had a sharp pain in his chest. He felt like she just shot him and it left a pretty big hole. He thought of the goodbye hug she gave him.

"_I should have hugged her back._"

Thoughts of her just ran through his head. "_Naruto…_" He was one of his best friends, he couldn't hate him nor could he do anything to him. Both Hinata and Naruto are his good friends, all he could do was support Hinata.

"_Damn it!_"

As soon as Gaara got home, he changed and went straight to bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Just before he fell asleep, his last thought was an image of Hinata and Naruto together, having fun. Naruto was being his goofy self and she had that gentle smile on her face. That sweet, gentle smile.

"_Damn it..._"

* * *

><p>I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever. But I'm trying to take things slow, I don't want to rush into the romance.<p>

**Note:**  
>1) That's right, no jinjurikis or bijuus. That's why Gaara can sleep. [He still has his dark eyes. Let's say, he was just born like that.]<br>2) Again **feedback **and **suggestions **are received **graciously **=)

**Hope you enjoyed it!^^**


	3. First Day Of School

Three weeks have past since the party at Tenten's house. Gaara was up in his room, putting his navy school jumper on. "Gaara! We'll be late! C'mon!" Kankuro shouted from the kitchen. "_I'm coming._" Gaara grabbed his black school bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was about to sit down when Temari shoved a sandwich in his mouth. "No time. Eat in the car or we'll be late." She pushed Gaara to the door and then took Kankuro's keys. "I'm driving!"

"Oh no…" Sighed Kankuro. Temari was famous for her frightful driving skills. No doubt she was a good driver but she could never stick to the speed limit, always had to "spice it up", as she put it. Gaara didn't care, he just put on his black school shoes and got into Kankuro's darkish-silver Jeep Escape. He got back from a mission late last night and didn't get much sleep. Some amateur thief robbed a jewellery shop and fled in a car towards the north. He ended up only taking a few rings because he accidentally set the alarm off.

What was usually a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at school in seven minutes. Kankuro stumbled out of the car mumbling to himself "…Stupid woman driver…"  
>"I heard that! I'm better than you, alright! Here." Temari jumped out of the car and threw Kankuro's dark brown school bag at him. "Oof!" It hit him hard in the stomach.<p>

Gaara got out of the car, bag on one shoulder, and headed straight to his class room. When he opened the door, he saw Naruto talking to Kiba. Sakura and Ino were talking at the back of the class with Sasuke in front of them, resting his head on his desk. He had been on the mission with Gaara last night too so he didn't get much sleep either. Gaara took the desk on the right of Sasuke and put his head down too. He just wanted to sleep.

The bell rang as Gaara was just about to drift off and he got up with a jump. He nearly forgot he was at school. He stretched a little and yawned. "_It's going to be a long day…_" He turned and could tell Sasuke had the same thought.  
>"Ok everyone, settle down." Kakashi walked in with a yawn and stood behind his table. "Kakashi-Sensei! You're our teacher again!" Naruto leaped up with a big grin on his face. Kakashi just stared at Naruto and said "Unfortunately." He put his books on the table. "Ok everyone, we have a new student in our class this year. Please make her feel welcome. Come in, Hinata."<p>

Gaara perked up when he mention her name. Hinata came in wearing the girl's uniform; a navy jumper with the sleeves slightly too long for her and a white shirt collar poking out from the jumper, a plaid white, black and navy skirt just at the knees, white socks and black shoes.

"_She's in my class._"

He thought that Hinata might be put into the other class and didn't get his hopes up by thinking she'd be in his so this was a very nice surprise for Gaara.

"H-hello everyone." Hinata was still nervous in front of a crowd. She never liked being the centre of attention.

"Well, Hinata. This is your class. Come to me if you have any problems. You can sit in the empty seat in the second row." Kakashi pointed at the seat in front of Gaara. Hinata walked over and gave a quick smile to Gaara before she sat down.

Gaara turned his head to see Sasuke with a smirk aimed at him with a raised eyebrow. Gaara replied with a "shut-up" glare and took out his books. Sasuke was one of the very few people who knew about his feelings for Hinata but he didn't mind him knowing. Sasuke didn't care a lot for relationships but much to Gaara's annoyance, he did like to tease him every once in a while.

The hours of school went by slowly, everyone was still in holiday mode. During break, Gaara was catching up on his sleep and he expected to do the same during lunch too but a soft whisper in his ear stopped him.

"Gaara, we're eating outside. Do you want to come?"

Gaara blinked and looked up. Hinata was smiling beside him with her blue lunchbox in her hand.

"Please?" She asked again.

He grunted and got up. He followed Hinata outside to the east side of the school where the others were having a mini picnic under one of the elm trees. Sasuke had been dragged by Sakura and Tenten was trying to feed a very red Neji. Kiba and Naruto were making fun of Choji for choking of his lunch because he ate too fast.

"Where are the others?" Asked Gaara, as he sat between Sasuke and Hinata.

"The couples are having their special 'first day of school' lunch separately and Kankuro is reminiscing with his puppet club" Said Tenten.

"Lee got nostalgic when he saw Gai-sensei and we hav-." Tenten interrupted Neji by sticking a sausage in his mouth.

"We haven't seen him since." Tenten finished of his sentence. Neji was trying to get his lunch back so he could feed himself but Tenten seemed to think he was completely incapable of that action and insisted on feeding him herself.

"…..I'm here." Shino's deep, monotonous came from up the tree.

Gaara looked up and saw Shino staring at a branch. "_There's probably a beetle up there or something._" He looked back down and around. Sakura was stealing bits of food from Sasuke and Naruto was trying to get her attention, Kiba and Choji were chatting away and Neji was still struggling to feed himself.  
>He then turned to Hinata to see what she had for lunch. She had two rice ball, fish cutlets and rice. He looked up and saw that she was eating one of the fish cutlets. "<em>I guess she made them herself…It smells nice.<em>" He found himself blushing and quickly looked away to hide it. Hinata noticed and turned to him. She looked at him up and down and then put on a confused face.

"_What is she looking at? Is my jumper messy? Did I get mud on my pants?_" Gaara was getting a little nervous.

"…Gaara, did you not bring any lunch?" She asked. "_That was it?_" He relaxed.

"No, I didn't have time this morning."

"What about the dining hall? Did you bring money?"

"No, I forgot."

She looked down at her lunchbox and took out a rice ball "Here." She offered.

He looked at the rice ball and then at her. "No, it's your lunch."

"But you have to eat something!"

"I never said I was hungry."

Hinata then blew gently at the steam from the rice ball at Gaara's nose and immediately his stomach reacted to the smell of food.

"Sure, you're definitely not hungry." She said with a sarcastic tone and offered him the rice ball again.

"Regardless, I'm not taking it."

"Why?"

"It's your lun-" And before Gaara finished his sentence, Hinata had shoved the rice ball into his mouth. "_All the girls seem to stuffing food into other's mouths today._"

"Well, I can't eat it after it's been in your mouth." Said Hinata, grinning to herself.

Gaara took a bite out of the rice ball and swallowed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and continued eating the rest of her lunch.

"_..This is good…_" he thought as he ate his rice ball.

After school, everyone was a bit groggy as they still haven't gotten used to the idea of studying again after so long. Gaara was the last one out of his class. As he was walking towards Kankuro's car, he saw Hinata laughing by the entrance gate. He smiled a little but it had gone just as quickly as it came when he saw who was beside her. Naruto was talking to her, seeming to be telling a joke. Gaara turned away. The image of them by the gate was stuck in his head.

"_They look good together so they should be together._"

Gaara suddenly got frustrated and kicked a small stone at the wall.

"Are you alright, Gaara?"

He turned his head around and saw Hinata. "Yea." He replied quickly.

"Hmm…Ok." She took out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Gaara.

"I found this when I was looking through some old family photos. Do you remember this?" She smiled. Gaara took the picture and looked at it. It was of him and Hinata before they started middle school. Hinata had a big smile on her face and Gaara had a grin. Both of them were covered in chocolate.

"Yea…This was when we tried to make that chocolate mousse."

"The mousse ended up going everywhere because someone was scared by a bee." Hinata teased him.

"I wasn't scared, it startled me. I was concentrating on the mixing so I didn't expect a bee to suddenly disrupt me." Gaara blushed a little and the smiled. "It was a fun day."

"It sure was. You can keep that if you want, I have more photos of that day in my room. Bye Gaara, see you tomorrow!" Hinata waved and walked towards Neji's Land Rover.

Gaara continued walking to Kankuro's Jeep while looking at the picture.

"…_**We **__look good together…_"

Gaara shook his head. "_What are you thinking, just get in the car._" He put the picture in his bag and headed home.

When he got home, he found Sasuke in his living room with Temari. They both had a serious look on their faces.

"Kankuro, Gaara. Sit."

They sat down on the couch beside Sasuke.

"What's this about?" Asked Kankuro.

"We have another mission."

"And? Why did we need to sit for that?" Kankuro huffed.

Temari threw a letter at Kankuro that Sasuke brought over. Kankuro read the letter and his face grew serious too.

"What! I thought this freak had been dealt with already!"

"Apparently not. He's planning on attacking again, three weeks from now. Well, that's what he said in his letter."

"Why did he announce his attack? What's he getting at?" Kankuro was getting worked up and slammed the letter on the coffee table.

Gaara picked up the letter. After reading it, he could see what Kankuro was going on about.

"_So he's back._"

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger. Ok, it's not much of a cliff hanger but it's still a cliff.<br>That's right, hang from that cliff. That small, but steep, cliff.

You'll find out who "he" is in the next chapter.

**Feedback** and **suggestions** are welcome =)

**Thank you for reading.**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	4. It Doesn't Make Sense!

"How is he back? Didn't the Fire Zone confirm his death?" Kankuro began to shout.

"Kankuro, calm down! Sasuke is here to explain all that." Temari motioned her head to Sasuke.

"The Wind Zone did confirm it. I was there; I was the one who killed him. We have no idea if this is just a prank some idiot thought would be funny or if he actually is alive." Sasuke was looking uncomfortable.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Gaara.

"According to the letter, we have three weeks to get as much info on him and his plan as we can but we do have a lead on his supposed hideout. Shino, Ino, Kiba and Sai are going out tomorrow night to that hideout and see if this is the real deal. If it is really him, Ino and Kiba will come back with a report while Sai and Shino stay back for a few days to try and get as much information as they can, while sending back reports at regular intervals. I came here to ask if you'll help in three weeks time, if it's necessary." Sasuke explained.

"Of course! The Wind Zone will definitely help! But shouldn't this be discussed between our Kages rather than us?" Questioned Temari.

"It should, yes, but our Hokage is busy trying to figure out this whole situation and she heard that your Kazekage was out on a mission right now so she send me here to ask you since you are his children."

"I see…" Temari started reading the letter again.

"Here's what we have so far. You'll be informed on any updates. I should get going now." Sasuke gave Temari a big envelope, got up and said goodbye.

Kankuro took out his keys and said that he's going for a drive. Temari sat on the couch, analysing the information Sasuke gave them. Gaara could see that Temari did not want to be disturbed so he went up to his room and lay on his bed.

"_Is Orochimaru really back? He should be dead. He was blasted to bits in front me._" Gaara recollected his memories of that battle and how it came to be.

Four years ago, Sasuke had been lured by a criminal in the top 10 Most Wanted list from the Fire Zone. He was still naïve back then and wanted more power and strength to defeat his older brother, Itachi, who was his _bête noir_ at the time.  
>When he betrayed the Fire Zone and followed the former Fire member, everyone, especially Naruto, was devastated. They tried to bring him back but Sasuke was convinced that training with Orochimaru would make him much stronger than training in the Fire Zone. Naruto had tried numerous times to get him to come back but each time was a failure.<p>

Two and a half years later, Sasuke finished training early and was walking back to his room when he overheard a conversation between Orochimaru and his underling, Kabuto.  
>Apparently, Orochimaru just wanted Sasuke, who had a rare, strong power, so that he could steal his power once they were strong enough using some new surgical technique he had come up with which ends up killing the victims, to his convenience.<p>

Sasuke got angry and acted impulsively. He burst through the door and slashed Kabuto and Orochimaru with his sword. He continued to fight them with his sword and finally used his ocular power, the Sharingan, and held them in a murderous illusion. Sasuke left the hideout, thinking that he had killed them. He wandered randomly for days on end with no food or water, thinking of how stupid and gullible he'd been.

Akumaru was sniffing around a bush on the way back from a mission with Kiba and Hinata and he suddenly started barking. Kiba looked at what Akumaru was barking at and found Sasuke collapsed under the bush.  
>When Sasuke came to, he was in a hospital. Tsunade was informed as soon as he woke up and started question him immediately. Of course, she was rough on him since he <em>did<em> betray the Fire Zone and had even caused damage to them under the order of Orochimaru. Sasuke didn't care anymore and so spilled out everything to Tsunade.  
>When the news was out that Sasuke was back and recovering in the hospital, everyone had come to visit him. Most of them just came so that they could punch him but they brought him "Get Well Soon [You Bastard]" cards, [withered] flowers and some [out of date] chocolates.<p>

A few days later, when everything seemed to have settled down, there was an attack on the East wing of the Fire Zone's SF department building.  
>Orochimaru was very well alive; it just took a while for him to recover.<p>

He came back to get Sasuke, to get his Sharingan.

He was very well prepared and had immobilised and captured Sasuke using his snake minions and fled to the Konoha Forest. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi chased after him immediately. Tsunade send the only ones who were available at the time to help them; Gai, Hayate, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Hinata and then contacted the Wind Zone for help. The only help they could send over at that moment was Gaara and five others who were lower in rank, as the others were on missions and such.

The battle that followed would never be forgotten. Orochimaru was controlling deadly snakes and Kabuto had summoned up corpses, humans and animals alike, and was controlling them from afar.  
>It was a fierce struggle, everyone was trying to fight of the walking corpses and poisonous snakes but they just kept coming. Sakura and Sai backed up Naruto while he was fighting Orochimaru. In the mean time, Kakashi and Gai found Kabuto and were trying to take him down. There were many injuries; Ino was on the verge of death for days after the battle, Choji, Lee and Shino were in a coma for two weeks and most of the others were hospitalised with broken limbs and blood poisoning from the snakes. The only death was Hayate's, who gave his life to save Neji's. He protected Neji from an attack from a few corpses and by the time Neji could get the corpses off, Hayate's neck had been practically chewed off.<p>

In the end, Naruto managed to free Sasuke from the snake's clutches and soon, they were fighting side by side. Sasuke made the finishing blow; he caught Orochimaru off guard and trapped him in an illusion. He then continued to stuff a grenade in his mouth and let it off. He was finished.  
>Gone.<br>_Everyone_ saw him blow to bits.

"_So how the hell is he alive?_"

Gaara was replaying that scene over and over in his head, trying to figure out a way that Orochimaru could have escaped. He found none.  
>Gaara just shook his head and decided that it's better to worry about this once the Hokage has confirmed that it really is Orochimaru. For now, he'll just inform his Father when he comes back and see what he thinks.<br>He got up and started doing his homework.

* * *

><p><em>*Narrator's voice-ON*<em>

That's right! Orochimaru is back! [Or is he…?] Just who send that letter?  
>Is it just a joke, as Sasuke said? What will our heroes do now?<br>Find out next time, on DRAGON BALL Z!

_*Narrator's voice-OFF*_

Ha, jk. It's still "Who Would Have Thought".  
>[I <em>had<em> to put the DBZ bit in.]

This is just a little history chapter so nothing much happens but it was necessary to understand future chapters.

**Note:  
><strong>1) _Bête noir_ is French for "black beast". It's a metaphor to describe something that one hates the most; it can be a person or a thing. Hence, Itachi is Sasuke's _bête noir.  
><em>2) Orochimaru's power is the power to control snakes.  
>3) Kabuto's power is the power to control any dead body, like a puppet, but the corpses have no memories or feelings whatsoever.<br>4) Yes, Gaara's father is still alive and is still the Kazekage.  
>5) Each zone in the SF has their own hospital because normal Doctors can't heal people with powers. Special Doctors are needed to deal with them.<p>

If you have any other questions, I'll gladly clear it up in my next chapter.

**Feedback** and **suggestions** will help me get better! They also motivate me to write quicker. So please do review!

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>**I hope you enjoyed this! =)  
><strong>


	5. Just For Now

Wow, I'm getting faster at writing these chapters...  
>Just to let you know, my exams are coming closer so I'll be updating less often.<br>But as soon as my exams are over, I'll be writing like crazy!

**Well, enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Saturday came quickly and everyone was thankful that the weekend had finally come. Naruto had invited everyone out to have brunch at the new café that opened up in town last month; he wanted to cheer everyone up because of the Orochimaru news.<br>Gaara didn't want to go at first, even after the countless times Naruto had begged him to come, but as soon as Hinata asked, he, of course, decided to go on account that it would be "nice to relax with his friends". "Friends" meaning "friend", and "friend" meaning Hinata.  
>Though Naruto invited everyone, the only ones who decided to go was Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Kiba. The others were either on missions, had work or were just too lazy to come out that day.<p>

The new café was called "The Royal Garden" and it was appropriately named.  
>It was set in an actual garden with many flowers and bushes and small trees which the let the light gently seep through. All the white, garden seats were under white, transparent umbrellas. The ground was covered mainly with grass but there was a stone path that lead from the kitchen and entrance gate to all the tables, which stood on a circular pattern made from the same stones as the path. There was a small fountain in the middle with five winged babies spouting water.<p>

Gaara opened the small, green entrance gate and looked around for the others. He spotted them at the far end of the garden. Everyone was already there. He was the last one to arrive, as usual.

"Gaara! Finally! We were thinking of ordering without you." Naruto welcomed him with a big smile.

Gaara sat down in the empty seat between Ino and Hinata. There was a menu in front of him. Everyone looked a little dull; they were still worrying about the Orochimaru issue. The reports from Sai and Shino hadn't yet confirmed that the culprit is really Orochimaru but they have confirmed that there is definitely someone planning to attack them.

"Pick what you want, we already decided." Said Sasuke.

Gaara scanned the menu, the prices were decent and there was a good choice of dishes. He knew he was hungry since he skipped breakfast but he wasn't sure what he wanted.  
>Suddenly, a slender finger pointed at one dish.<p>

"Why don't you get that?" Suggested Hinata.

_French Toast topped with Strawberry Sauce._

She knew him very well. That sounded perfect to him.

"Yea, I'll get that." He closed the menu and set it back down on the table. There was an awkward silence.

"…I-Isn't this place wonderful? It feels so calm and relaxing!" Ino stretched out her arms, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Y-yeah! It's nice plus I can afford it. I thought it might be a little too exquisite for me when I first saw this café." Joined in Kiba.

"I knew you guys would like this place!" Naruto was happily grinning to himself.

"It is very nice." Added Hinata, blushing a little.

"Oooh, let's order since everybody decided what their getting." Sakura looked around for a waiter. "Oh my God, look who's here."

Everyone turned to where Sakura was looking and they saw Temari walking towards them in a light green dress, which was up to her knees, and carrying a notepad. The sleeves were short and puffed, she was wearing a small white apron around her waist and had a white bow in her hair.

"Good morning, I'll be your waitress for today." Temari winked. "Hey everyone!"

"Temari! You work here?" Ino asked in shock. "What happened to the hair salon?"

"Some stupid woman turned her head suddenly to say hi to her friend while I was cutting her hair and I accidentally cut a big chunk off. She started screaming at me, saying it was my fault and that I should have been paying more attention, so I got fired." Temari was a bit annoyed but suddenly perked up. "Then I heard about this place and applied with Tenten. The pay is much better and the people are much nicer!"

"Tenten is here too?" Asked Hinata and as soon as she asked, Tenten popped up behind Temari. "Hey guys! You like the place?"

"Tenten! Yea, we do. Wow, I like your uniforms. Both of you look so cute!" Said Sakura.

"Heh, Thanks! Well, I got to work! Enjoy the food!" Tenten walked off to take an order from another table.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Temari was ready to write down their orders.

"I want the chicken wrap with mayo!" Started off Naruto.

"Same here." Said Kiba.

"I'll have the sweet corn soup. Same with Sakura." Continued Ino.

"Toasted cheese sandwich, please." Said Sasuke.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes and Gaara wants the French toast, please." Smiled Hinata.

"Table Seven; two chicken wraps, two sweet corn soups, a toasted cheese sandwich, blueberry pancakes and French toast. Got it." Temari strode away to the kitchen to get the order.

"Never thought Temari would become a waiter." Chuckled Kiba.

"It suits her though. She's perky." Smiled Hinata.

"At least she's not the cook." Said Gaara.

"Shut up Gaara, she'll kill you if she hears you." Said Sasuke.

Gaara just scoffed and everyone laughed. A small grin crept on his face, satisfied with the joke he made, although he was being serious when he said it. The others started joining in on the conversation, talking about all the times when Temari made Shikamaru try her dishes and he threw up out the window whenever she left the room and the time when Hinata tried to teach her how to make a sponge cake and the kitchen ended up on fire. Temari always got a bit too excited when she cooks and just adds whatever she feels like to the dish, like red onions to the pancake mix or minced chicken to top the chocolate cupcakes.

Soon, everyone seemed to have forgotten their troubles and were chatting away happily. Even Gaara and Sasuke managed to chuckle every once in a while, considering their usual emotionless expressions.

Temari soon brought the food, which looked very appetising. After they enjoyed it, they paid the bill and left the café.

"Oh, that was good!" Said Naruto, rubbing his tummy.

"Yea, surprisingly." Said Sasuke.

"We spend a good hour and a half there. It's one now." Kiba was looking at his watch.

"I still have time before I have to go, do you want to walk around the park?" Asked Ino.

"Yea, I'm in no rush." Replied Sakura.

"Sorry guys, but Shino gave me some money and asked me to buy a present for his Father's birthday for him before he left with Sai." Said Hinata.

"That's fine Hinata, we'll see you Monday. Bye!" Said Ino.

"Bye!" Hinata waved and walked in the other direction.

While walking, she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't take much notice of it until she realised that whoever was behind her was following her. Just to make sure that the person _was _actually following her, she sped up her walking. She heard the footsteps behind her speeding up too. She was right, the person was following her.  
>When she turned a corner, she spun around, preparing to take on whoever it was. But she was surprised when she saw the person.<p>

"Gaara? What are you doing?" Hinata relaxed but had a confused look on her.

"I'm coming with you." He stared at her with his usual expressionless face.

"Why though?"

"Why not?"

Hinata blinked but then started to giggle.

"Fine, you can come."

"I don't need your permission."

"You had me scared. I didn't know who was behind me."

Hinata saw a teasing smile grow across his face and then he let out a chuckle.

"It's not funny." Hinata huffed and started walking a little faster.

Gaara smiled and grabbed her arm. "Hey, you can't walk in front of me." He dragged her back to his side.

Hinata laughed and linked her arm with his and continued walking. "You always hated being alone."

Gaara looked down at her. Her head was close to his shoulder. Her hair smelled nice. He enjoyed times like this. A lot.

"What do you think Shino's dad would like?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know. I've only ever seen him at the department, I've never actually spoken to him."

"Maybe a big plastic cage. His ant colony _is _getting bigger."

"I guess he mig-"

"WAIT UP!"

Gaara and Hinata turned around to see Naruto running towards them. Hinata immediately let go of Gaara.

"Naruto! Is something wrong?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto skidded and grabbed onto Hinata to help him stop. She automatically went red.

"No, when you mentioned Shino Dad's birthday, I remembered that Kakashi-Sensei's birthday is coming up too so I thought I might join you. You seem to have a knack for buying presents." Naruto's goofy smile was very close to Hinata's face.

"T-thanks but…N-Naruto, can you p-please let g-go of me?" Hinata looked like she was about to faint. He was _way _too close.

"Oh sorry. Well, let's get going!" He slapped Gaara on the back and pushed Hinata forward.

"…_Damn._"

Gaara was very annoyed that Naruto interrupted them but couldn't do anything about it, so he just sighed and followed them to the Kono Shopping Centre. While looking around for suitable presents, Gaara tried to get some time alone with Hinata but Naruto somehow managed to come in between them.

"_Stupid Naruto. You just __**had **__to be a good friend, didn't you._"

If only Naruto wasn't his friend, or even if he was just a bad friend, he would definitely have made his feelings clear to Hinata, and maybe he would have won her over by now. But it's not like that. Naruto is a _very _good friend and Gaara wants Hinata to be happy. Everyone knows that Naruto likes Sakura but it's obvious that Sakura likes Sasuke. Plus Hinata and Naruto are close so there _is _a chance that 'they' could happen. Gaara was not going to get in the way of their happiness, he knew he'd feel guilty if he did.

"…_Damn conscience. Getting in my way…_"

Gaara turned to see Naruto with a broken cup in his hand and Hinata apologising to the shop assistant. He sighed, he could never hate that idiot. Gaara walked up to Naruto and slapped him across the head for being stupid.

While Naruto paid for the broken cup, Gaara and Hinata waited for him outside the shop. She was telling him that she was thinking of getting a rabbit.  
>Just being with her made him feel nice and warm inside. He smiled.<p>

"…_I guess… till they actually get together, I can enjoy things the way they are now…Just a little…_"

* * *

><p>A silly chapter before the serious stuff starts.<p>

**Note:  
><strong>1) Yes, members of the SF _do _get money from completing missions but sometimes they can have dry spells so some take on other jobs for another source of income.  
>2) Only those who are a member of the SF and has another job can take time of work to do a mission and they won't be fired but replaced till they come back. They won't get paid for their leave though because if they do get paid while on leave, they can just say that they have a mission and skip work and get paid for doing nothing.<br>3) I know that in Japan, they start school in April but I made the school terms like in Europe and America so that I won't make any mistakes on the dates. That's why Hinata and Naruto were talking about Shibi's and Kakashi's birthdays. It's September right now.  
>4) I don't know where they are exactly, if they are in the East or in the West, so I mixed up the food and culture. Eastern and Western food and culture.<p>

I will answer any other questions you may have in my next update.

**Feedback** and **suggestions** are nice to get. They help make my story writing better. =D

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>**I hope you enjoyed this! =)**


	6. Sai's Gone?

**NOTE: **This has part has NO GaaHina in it! If you want to skip the fight please continue to chapter 9, "**The Final Fight**". When you're there, scroll down till you see "END OF FIGHT" to continue with the love story.  
>Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Tap tap tap*<em>

Naruto was tapping the tip of pencil against the desk.

_*Tap tap*_

"NARUTO!" Shouted Sakura.

"Sorry…" Apologised Naruto absentmindedly.

Suddenly, the table began shaking.

"Naruto, stop shaking your leg!" Scowled Ino, annoyed.

"..Mmm…" Naruto decided to play with his fingers instead.

Ino and Sakura weren't really annoyed with Naruto, they were just anxious. Everyone in the room was anxious.

The Hokage had called a meeting in the Fire Zone meeting hall about the Orochimaru issue. Those who were involved in the previous battle with Orochimaru were present along with others; Kiba, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato and Baki.

"…Argh! Just where is she?" Growled Kiba.

"I'm _here_." Tsunade burst in suddenly. "Sorry I'm late; I just received another report from our spies."

The room went silent, anticipating what Tsunade was going to say next. She closed the door behind her and walked to the front of the table, in front of the white took a deep breathe and then spoke.

"According the reports, it's still unclear if it is really Orochimaru or not."

"What! How do we _not _know?" Naruto sat up. "Shino and Sai are _trained _for this sort of thing!"

Tsunade shot a cold glare at him, telling him to shut up and sit down. Naruto glared back but sat back down.

"There are signs that it may be Orochimaru since there are an usual amount of snakes in the area but we haven't confirmed it is actually we _do _know is that there is someone very dangerous who is definitely targeting us. The reason why we don't know who exactly that person is, is because the hideout is heavily protected with…strange guards."

"Strange guards? What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi, from the back of the room.

"The guards are wearing brown hooded cloaks which cover their faces, which isn't that abnormal. What's abnormal is that the footprints they leave behind are like claws and they have vicious feeding habits. Sai reported that he witnessed them attacking a nearby deer and ate it raw, like an animal." Tsunade shivered. "Shino and Sai have seen a figure in a black hooded cloak walking around a few times, who we can safely say is the leader, but could never get a good look at the face."

"So basically, we're going against someone, or _something_, unknown, with no knowledge of their skills _or _powers who has savage freaks as bodyguards? Right, we're screwed." Said Kiba.

"Kiba! Don't bring us down with you." Said Tenten, whacking him across the head.

"We are going to go into battle, assuming he is Orochimaru. There is nothing else we can do."

"Wait, we're not actually going to fight right here, in the middle of town, are we? There will be way too many injuries from the cross-fire." Interrupted Shikamaru.

"Good question. No, we're not. The person who send the letter mentioned they wanted to fight in the forest, "like last time". So the innocent won't get hurt."

"So how are we doing this?" Asked Choji.

"According to the data Sasuke has given us, and other Intel, I've come up with a suitable strategy. We'll go in with groups of four, each group consisting of a medical expert and a sensory tactician. The medicals chosen will have to look up different kinds of poison and cures. Under no circumstances may anybody leave their group alone, they **must **have at least one person with them. We want to avoid any deaths on our side."

Tsunade looked at Tenten.

"We need more ammo and we're running low on grenades. Tenten, can you order more from your dad? We need the best we can get."

"Yes, Ma'am! You can count on my Dad's products!" Said Tenten proudly.

"Good. I'll give you a list after this meeting. Now, we're als-"

Suddenly, Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, burst in. She looked very panicked. "Ma'am! I'm sorry for interrupting but Shino's back!"

Tsunade was shocked and turned towards Shizune.

"Back? What do you mean back? We're supposed to meet up with him at the battle ground! Why only Shino? Where's Sai?"

"That's the thing. Shino came back badly hurt without Sai, he said he needed to speak with you immediately."

"What! Where is he?"

"I've admit him into our SF hospital."

Tsunade turned around quickly and told everyone to stay put. She didn't want everyone to rush and crowd the hospital. But Ino stood up.

"No! I want to see Shino too! I need to know what happened to Sai!" Protested Ino. She looked very worried and scared. "I _need _to know!"

"Sit down! You can see him but only after I talk to him. That goes for everyone else too!" With that, Tsunade left. Ino had tears in her eyes from the angry and suddenly punched the table. She then pushed the chair down and stormed out of the room. Sakura went after her, to try and comfort and Kiba looked worried too.  
>They both were on the same team with Shino for training when they were younger, so they were very close.<p>

Kiba got up. "C'mon Hinata, we'll wait in the hospital till Tsunade is done."

Hinata nodded and followed him out the door.

There was an uncomfortable silence when they left. Then, Tenten got up.

"Hey, let's go." Tenten was speaking to Neji.

"Where?"

"We'll go buy some flowers for Shino."

"Hey, we'll come too. C'mon Shikamaru." Temari got up and left with them.

Slowly, everyone left the meeting room, either going to buy something for when they visit Shino or going home to think about what happened today. There was a lot to think about. Is it really Orochimaru they are going to fight? If not, will they still stand a chance against an unknown enemy? Just what happened to Shino and Sai? Is Sai still alive?  
>These questions, and more, were running through their head. There was only four days to go till the battle this Monday. Everybody is scared and anxious.<p>

Gaara didn't feel like going home so he decided to take a walk around town and then go visit Shino. The battle hadn't even started yet and they already had one injury. They may even have another injury, or even a death, since no one knows what happened to walked randomly around town for 30, maybe 40, minutes and eventually, his feet lead him right outside the SF hospital.  
>"<em>I guess it's time to visit him, then.<em>"Gaara entered the tall, white building and asked the receptionist which room Shino was in. Gaara then headed for room 204. When he reached the second floor, he saw Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata waiting outside Shino's room. "_Tsunade must still be talking._"

Gaara walked over and sat beside Hinata.

"You want to visit Shino too?" Asked Hinata.

"We've been on a few missions together."

"I see…"

No one spoke again till Tsunade came out of the room. "You can see him now."

The first one up was Ino. She ran in and shouted. "Where's Sai!"

Shino was in a white hospital gown. He had a broken leg and had bandages on his head and arm. He looked up.

"…I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Sorry Shino, she isn't in her right mind now." Sakura apologised for Ino.

"Shino! My God, you look awful!" Said Kiba. "Here, these are from Tenten and Temari." He put a bunch of flowers in a vase on the bedside table. "And this is from Shikamaru and Neji." He gave a tall card to Shino. "They were here but had to leave to prepare for Monday."

"Shino! What happened to you?" Hinata pulled up a chair beside the bed.

Gaara leaned on the wall behind Hinata and just nodded when Shino looked at him.

"Sai and I were doing fine until this morning." Began Shino. "We finished our usual rounds and we met back in our hiding spot, in a hollow tree. We were exchanging our findings when my bugs were acting up. They sensed someone near our tree. We got ready to battle and cautiously looked around. We couldn't see anything and my bugs had calmed down so we thought the threat had passed. But we were wrong. Sudden-arck!" Shino started coughing violently. Hinata quickly gave him a glass of water and patted his back.

"Thanks. As I was saying; suddenly one of those brown hooded creatures jumped from behind us. Sai quickly slashed it's head with his sword. It gave us a scare but it wasn't a big deal. We were going to uncover the face so we could see what that thing was but before we touched it, it suddenly jumped hood was off now and we could see it. The thing had a snake-like face, fangs and scaly, white skin. I've never seen anything like it before. Then it began to whistle. The whistle was very high-pitched and loud.  
>Next, out of nowhere, more of these creatures were surrounded. I called on my army of bugs and Sai began quickly drawing various creatures in notebook and brought them to life. We started attacking but we soon realised we couldn't kill them. They kept getting up, even after fatal decided it was best to just get away from there. So, I used all my bugs to cover all their faces and Sai left some of his monsters behind to stall them when they got rid of the bugs. But there were more of them hiding in the trees. Just as we ran, they came out a jumped on Sai. I stopped and I ran back to help him but…"<p>

Shino went quiet.

"But? But what? What happened next!" Ino came closer to Shino, almost shouting in his ear.

"…But Sai threw his notebook at me and told me to take that back to Konoha. It had everything he found out while we were there. I told him I wasn't just going to leave him there but he refused. He said that if I tried to help him, we both would be taken down.I knew he was right, the other creatures we were running from had already finished off most of Sai's monsters. There was no way we could take on all of them… So…I left and came back here…" Shino turned away and looked out the window, expecting Ino to start screaming in his ear, giving out to him for leaving him when there was nothing but silence, he turned back to see what was happening. Ino wasn't going to scream at him. In fact, she looked like she couldn't even speak, let alone scream.

"…Ino?" Shino started at her. "Ino!" He said again.

Her eyes began filling with tears but she suddenly shut her eyes and shook her head. She got up and said "N-no, he would have put up a fight. He can't be gone…" She nodded to Shino, as if to say "get better", and left the room.

"Hope you get better soon, Shino." Sakura left a card on the table and chased after her.

There was silence again.

"I think I should go. Take care, Shino." Gaara stood up.

"I'm staying." Kiba got another chair and sat beside Hinata.

"I'll stay too, Shino. Look, I brought the present I bought for your father! Will he like it?" Hinata, Kiba and Shino continued on with their conversation as Gaara left the room.

He didn't know what to think. He felt like he should have stayed back with Shino but it's not like they were good friends or anything. Anyway, he was never very good when it came to comforting people. All he could do now was get ready for the he went back home to get a good night's rest so he could get up early to train.

"_Four days… Just four more days…_"

* * *

><p>Oh dear, I wonder what happened to Sai? Poor Ino =(<p>

I guess Shino's not going to be able to fight in the battle, it'll take him a week or two to get out of the hospital.

**Note:**1) Tenten's Dad is the owner of a large weapons company.  
>2) Sai can bring his own drawings to life.<br>3) Shino can control bugs.  
>4) Yes, they use guns. They are in the modern times so I thought it'd make more sense for them to not only use their powers, but also military weapons. Unlike some stories et in modern day. Like Harry Potter. I'm sure if James or Lily had been carrying a gun, Harry would have lead a happy life. [Please don't flame me for saying that. I'm a HP fan myself.]<br>5) Just in case you didn't know, most people born with special powers are either born into a family with powers or they just have one parent who have powers. Others can be born with powers but have no one else in their family with these powers. Like wizards in Harry Potter. [Oh God, I'm making too many HP references. Sorry. =P]

Any more questions? I'll be happy to answer them next time =)

**Feedback** and **suggestions** are optional but I do like them! So if you have time, please **review** =D

**Thank you for reading!  
>I hope you liked it =)<strong>


	7. Omake: Ino meets Sai

This is just a side chapter about how Sai and Ino first met and got together.

**This means that you do not have to read this chapter!**

So for those of you who are just interested in the main story or do not like SaixIno, you can skip this chapter and wait for the next one.

For the rest;  
>please read on and <strong>enjoy<strong> ^^

**Warning:** It's a lil cheesy...=P

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear? There's a new guy in school." Gossiped Sakura.<p>

"Yea, I heard from Tenten." Replied Ino.

"He's supposed be really good looking! A lot similar to Sasuke." Continued Sakura.

"So? Just because he _looks _like Sasuke, doesn't mean he _is _Sasuke." Huffed Ino.

It was break time; Sakura was sitting on Ino's desk. They were discussing the new student who had transferred from another school after the New Year's holiday.  
>It was his first day and already he had the girls talking about him.<p>

"I bet he's a jerk who's full of himself. I hate guys like that." Complained Ino.

"Ino, you haven't even met him. You can't say things like that." Said Sakura.

"Sakura's right, Sai's a nice guy. I just met him." Kiba joined in. He had just entered the classroom.

"No, _Ino's_ right. He's a jerk!" Naruto was behind Kiba, he looked annoyed.

"Ha! You're just saying that because he said you had no bal-" Before Kiba could finish, the bell went. The history teacher, Asuma, came in and settled everyone down.

"_So his name's Sai._" Thought Ino. "_Like I give a damn about him. Sasuke is the one for me._" Her eyes floated from the teacher to the back of Sasuke's head. Her mind drifted off into a daydream.

After school, Ino was walking back home. She was very tired because her last class was sports.

"Hey, you're in my year. Right?" Ino heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a tall, black haired guy wearing her school's uniform, but she couldn't recognise him.

"Uhhh…" Ino was trying to remember his face.

"I guess you wouldn't know me. I'm new in school. My name is Sai." Sai gave a smile and put out his hand, offering a handshake.

"_So this is Sai. I guess he does look a bit like Sasuke._" Ino put on a smile too and shook his hand. "Hi, my name is Ino. Do you live around here?"

"Nice to meet you Ino. Yes, my house is a few blocks away."

"I see, my house is just down this street."

"That's good. I'm glad someone in my year living so close to me."

"It is. So how did you know I was in your year?"

"I recognised you from our sports class today."

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you."

"No need to apologise. I only caught a glimpse of you from afar, I thought you looked pretty."

"_This guys isn't all that bad. I feel guilty for saying those things about him this morning._" Thought Ino. "Oh, thank yo-."

"But now that I see you up close, you're not that much to look at." Smiled Sai.

Ino was stunned. "_What did he just say?_"

"But it's not your fault, it was mine for assuming so." He continued, _still _smiling.

*_WHACK!_*

Sai was lying on the ground with a purple cheek. Ino had punched him and was now walking away from him, back home. She was very angry. "_That __**jerk**__! I knew I was right about him! Argh!_"

The next day, Ino went to school early to avoid bumping into Sai since he lived close to her. She entered her classroom and sat at her desk. She looked around the empty room.  
>"<em>Damn, so boring with no one here.<em>"  
>She decided to put her head down on the desk till the others came. A few minutes later, she heard the classroom door opening. She quickly looked up and smiled to greet whoever was at the door.<p>

"Hey!-" She stopped and her smile left her face when she realised who it was.

"Hello. You're much more cheerful than yesterday." Smiled Sai.

Ino just glared at him and looked out the window.

"Oh? Are we not talking?"

"Just what are you doing here? This isn't your classroom." Said Ino.

"I was bored so I came here to see if there was anyone I could talk to."

"Then why did you come here so early?"

"I woke up early."

"…Hmpf, well there's no one here anyway so you can go away."

"But you're here, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't feel like talking."

"I know that you're bored too, you had your head down before I came in."

"And I'd still be bored if you talk to me so it's not going to make a difference."

"If there's no difference, I'll talk to you." Sai smiled and sat on the desk in front of Ino.

It was obvious he wasn't going to move so Ino put her head back on the desk while Sai was going on about something or other. Ino wasn't listening, she didn't care. Sai's words were beginning to get fuzzy as she slowly drifted off into slumber.

"Ino?… Ino!… Wake up, Ino!" Someone was shaking her shoulder.

"…Huh…?" Ino lazily looked up to see Sakura.

"What are you doing here so early? You never come in before me." Sakura threw her bag on her desk and turned to Ino.

"…Oh, I'll tell you later." Ino yawned and stretched.

"Alright. Hey, you want to go out this Saturday with me and Temari? Just for fun?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure, I'd love to. I nearly forgot it was nearly the weekend." Ino yawned again.

"Great!" Replied Sakura and she turned to face the front of the class as the teacher had walked in.

School went by normally. Ino didn't see Sai since the morning. Ino had even forgotten that they even spoke.

Saturday came around quickly and Ino, Temari and Sakura just had lunch. They were randomly walking around town and ended up by the river in the park. They were talking about various things, like what they did over the holidays and school. Somehow, they got on the topic of Shikamaru.

"How long have you guys been together? It's been ages!" Said Sakura.

"It's been three years and two months now. I don't know how we've been together for so long though." Complained Temari. "That boy is such a slacker."

"Haha! Yea, he sleeps every chance he gets." Laughed Ino.

"Enough about me. What about you two? Any progress with Sasuke?" Asked Temari.

"We're both trying but Sasuke isn't paying attention to either of us." Sighed Sakura.

"Or any other girl for that matter. He's completely oblivious to anyone trying to come onto him." Said Ino.

"Huh… He doesn't seem to be gay… I guess he's just not interested in relationships." Said Temari.

"Please, we thought Shikamaru wasn't interested in relationships either but now look at him." Said Sakura.

Just before Ino was going to speak, they heard someone behind them.

"Hey!"

They turned around and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sai.

"Oh, hey guys!" Waved Ino, ignoring Sai.

The guys walked up to them and started talking.

"What're you doing?" Asked Naruto.

"Just walking around. It's a nice day." Smiled Sakura.

"Hmm…It's a nice day to just lie down." Yawned Shikamaru.

"Any day is a nice day for you to lie down." Sighed Temari.

"True. But you know, today I don't feel like lying down alone. So, shall we?" Smirked Shikamaru and he held out his hand to Temari.

Temari blushed and took his hand.

"Well, I'm off. See ya!" Temari winked to the others and she ran off with Shikamaru to the grass.

The others watched them leave.

"They ditched us." Said Naruto, after a few seconds.

"Let them." Said Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, what are you doing after this?" Smiled Ino.

Sasuke just started tediously at her.

"If you don't mind, I'll join you." Ino clung to Sasuke's right arm.

"Hey, I want to come too!" Sakura clung to his other arm.

"Sakura, why don't you come with me?" Tried Naruto.

Before Sakura could refuse, Naruto got hit in the head with a ball.

"Ow! What was that!" Naruto rubbed his head and turned around to see whoever hit him.

He saw a small boy with three of his other friends. The boy stared at him and stuck out his tongue. He then ran off with his friends.

"Oi! Come back here and apologise!" Naruto ran after them.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop!" Shouted Sakura and ran after him.

Sasuke sighed and said "I guess I better go and make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid." He walked off.

Ino stared after them "Damn Naruto. I guess I won't be able to hang out with Sasuke today." Ino said to herself.

"So you like Sasuke." Said Sai.

Ino had completely forgotten he was there.

"It's none of your business." Huffed Ino and started walking back home.

Sai walked after her.

"Hey, why do you blow me off all the time?" Said Sai.

"_Is he actually asking me that?_" Thought Ino.

"Why don't you guess." She grumbled.

Sai had a confused look on his face. He thought for a minute or two and then spoke.

"…I don't know."

Ino glared at him.

"When we first met, you called me ugly! How rude is that? And you're still so oblivious to it!" Shouted Ino and walked faster.

She realised Sai wasn't following her anymore. She turned her head slightly and saw Sai just standing there, as if in shock. She turned her head back and walked faster.

"_Idiot. An absolute moron._"

The following Monday, Ino walked to school at the usual time. Even though she didn't leave early, she didn't bump into Sai. So, her morning was good.

Sakura wasn't in that day. Temari was with Shikamaru and Tenten had a school council meeting. Ino thought of hanging out with the guys but she thought Sai might be there and she _really _didn't want to see him. So she decided to eat her lunch at the back of the school. Rarely anybody went there so she'd be alone. Ino ate her a lunch under a tree and after she finished, she decided to lie down. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a crunch of dry grass. She got up.

"Hey." Sai was in front of her.

Ino glared at him and was about to get up to leave.

"No, wait!" Said Sai.

"What?" Said Ino dryly.

Sai looked at her and then sat beside her.

"I want to talk about what you said yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about." Ino looked away.

"Yes, there is. Just listen."

"No." Ino was about to get up when Sai grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you're ugly!" He said firmly.

Ino was stunned and looked at him.

"Don't play with me. I know what you said and you said I was ugly." She frowned.

"I don't think you're ugly. Just sit down and let me explain."

Ino tried to shake him off but he had a tight grip on her arm. She had no choice so she rolled her eyes and sat down. "Fine, explain."

Sai let go of her and took a deep breathe. "Firstly, I'm not very good at…expressing feelings. Nor am I good at noticing other peoples' feelings. I'm… socially awkward."

He paused and when Ino said nothing, he continued.

"When I first saw you, during sports, you were smiling and looking at a flower. You didn't pick it or anything, like anyone else would."

"That's because my family owns a flower shop. I like flowers so I don't pick them."

Sai smiled softly. "That's good. I like flowers too."

"Just get to the point." Said Ino impatiently.

"Yea. Well, that scene…of you and the flower… It was…very pretty… _You _looked pretty." Sai blushed slightly and looked away.

"That doesn't make sense. You said I wasn't much to look at."

"I told you, I'm not very good with feelings and emotions. When we first met and I said that I thought you looked pretty, I… I got embarrassed! So I tried to undo what I said."

Ino was confused. "So you called me ugly to take back calling me pretty?"

"…Yes." Sai went even redder.

"Pfft…Pffht…Ahahahahahaha!" Ino started laughing.

Now Sai was confused. "What?"

"That was why you acted like that?" Said Ino, after controlling her laughter.

"Yes. I don't see what's so funny about it though." Grumbled Sai.

Ino looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I didn't know you were like this."

Sai smiled too. "So…You'll forget about Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Said Ino.

"I'm asking you out."

"…What?"

"I. Like. You." Sai was now looking into her eyes.

"I thought you just thought I was pretty!"

"You are. And I want that all to myself." Sai took her hand and came closer to her.

Ino was the one blushing now. She didn't know what to do. This was very sudden.

"But…I…It's just…Sasuke-" Right in the middle of her sentence, Sai gave her a quick, but firm, kiss.

Sai blushed like crazy. "Ah, sorry... I should go." Sai got up but Ino pulled him back down again.

"You said that you were bad at expressing your feelings!" Said Ino.

"I am…But I am also quite direct."

Ino smiled. "I guess I could forget about Sasuke. But on one condition."

Sai looked surprised. He wasn't expecting her to say that. "What condition?"

"You have to _make _me forget." She smirked and looked into his eyes.

Sai smiled and kissed her again.

"That won't be too hard."

* * *

><p>Yup, Ino fell for him faassttt~~<p>

I was thinking of making this just a oneshot.  
>What do you think?<br>I'm probably going to end up making it a oneshot anyway=P

Please tell me what you thought of it! =D

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>**Hope you liked it!^^**


	8. Just The Beginning

First off; **THANK YOU FOR THE 1000+ VIEWS!**  
>You guys are awesome! =)<p>

Now, it was mentioned in my reviews that there hasn't been that much GaaHina moments.  
>This isn't a full on romance, so there will be fighting and what not as well as romantic stuff.<br>But I do agree there haven't been many GaaHina moments so I re-wrote the later chapters that I already pre-written[just one or two] so that there is more GaaHina.

Sorry to all those who thought that there wasn't enough GaaHina, I'm still trying to get into the whole romance genre...

But as soon as this battle is over, it will be mainly focusing on GaaHina... =P  
>[The fight isn't that long!]<p>

Till then, **please enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p><em>*Rustle*<em>

Something moved in the bushes.

_*Whack*_

"Ow!" Kiba rubbed his head. Ino had just hit him.

"Stop moving! We're supposed to be lying low!" Hissed Ino.

"Yea, you'll give us away!" Continued Temari.

"Damn kid." Whispered Anko.

"My luck to be on the same team as three obnoxious women…" Mumbled Kiba.

Ino hit him again. "Shhh!"

Kiba had been put in the same cell as Ino, Temari and Anko. They were hiding in a bush, waiting for their enemy to appear.  
>Neji was a little distance away, hiding in a tree. His team mates were with him too; Iruka, Lee and Gai.<br>Below the tree, Naruto was itching to fight, along with Sasuke and two other Fire Zone members.

On the other side of the battle field, Kakashi and Asuma were hiding too. Kakashi had Sakura and two Wind Zone members on his team and Asuma had Hinata, Yamato and Shikamaru. They were waiting for the signal from Izumo and Kurenai.  
>Izumo was with Kotetsu, Tenten and a Wind medical and Kurenai was with Gaara, Choji and Baki.<p>

When they gave the signal, Asuma and Kakashi were to head out first from their team with Shikamaru and a Wind member. More teams were hiding all over the battle field, in trees, bushes and even in self-build trenches, made of both Fire and Wind members.

They waited and waited. It looked like nothing was going to happen. They've been like this for four hours now.

Then, Kurenai spotted movement in the bushes. She looked closer and saw a brown hooded head pop out from a bush. Then she saw a few more pop out, like Meer cats popping from the ground. Kurenai took out a small, shiny metal shard and gave the signal to Izumo.  
>Izumo then gave the signal to Kakashi and Kurenai gave the same signal to Asuma.<br>Kakashi and Asuma motioned to the Wind member and Shikamaru and jumped out from their hiding places.  
>They walked to the middle of rocky battle field and Asuma shouted.<p>

"Alright, c'mon out! We know you're here!"

There was silence at first but then an eerie laughing was heard. All four of them got in position to counter any surprise attacks. The other teams got ready to back them up.  
>The snake-creatures emerged from the shadows of the trees and giant rocks and stood in front of a big jagged rock that cropped from tangled bushes. They had drooling, hungry-looking faces and they seemed to be staring intently at the four lone fighters on the battle field.<p>

Kakashi pulled up his head band to reveal his Sharingan and took out two battle rifles for each hand while Asuma held a light machine gun, enhanced with Asuma's energy. Shikamaru held a carbine and the Wind member was loaded with grenades.

All of them were aiming at the small crowd. One of the brown hoods made a move and Kakashi immediately blasted at it. It fell to the dusty ground and none of the others tried to make any more moves.

Then, the eerie laugh started again. However, the laughing didn't look like it was coming from the hungry snake-creatures.

"Heh, do you think that you've killed it?" A figure with a long, black hood, just covering his face, walked onto the jagged rock and stopped at the edge. "Think again."

Suddenly, the creature that Kakashi shot started shaking on the ground, like it was having a seizure. The shaking lasted for a few seconds and then it got up again.

The four on the field, as well as the other hidden teams, had a shocked look on their faces.

"What? Just what the hell is this!" Shouted the Wind member.

"Oh? Do you not remember?" Snickered the black figure.

"We're not here to play games." Said Kakashi sternly.

"But aren't games fun?" The black figure grinned, and put his hand flat out to the side and motioned it in a small semi-circle. "This is my favourite type of game." Said the black figure, but in a much deeper, malicious voice.

As soon as he finished the semi-circle, the creatures started moving forward. Hunched over, they casually walked forward with red eyes saying "_I can't wait to devour you._"

Two members of each team jumped put from their hiding places and stood beside and behind Kakashi, the Wind member, Shikamaru and Asuma, ready to take them on. The other two team members staying behind were to back them up, with grenades, small rocket launchers and snipers, when needed.

Then, both sides charged. The battle was on.

Gun shots could be heard from miles away, there were small explosions as some tried to blow up the snake-creatures and blood was splattering everywhere.

Sand was crushing the creatures' guts, Akumaru bit off their heads, a giant fan was slicing them in half, a ball of spinning wind was ripping open their bodies while two glowing red eyes were petrifying them. Everyone was doing well and helping each other out, all the while the black figure stood on his rock and watched the battle, grinning to himself.

"Lee! On your right!"

"Do it now, Izumo!"

"Sakura, be _careful_!"

"On my count, Choji!"

Shouts of encouragement and orders could be heard everywhere. But even though they sliced and shot those nasty snake-creatures, they kept getting back up. The only ones that didn't get back up were the ones which were either blown to pieces or squished like a bug.

They soon learned that grenades and splattering powers were the way to go. Everyone was reaching into pockets and straps which held their explosives and started shoving them into mouths and hoods.

"Gaara, now!" Shouted Hinata.

Hinata lured four creatures into a clearing and Gaara swallowed them with a ton of sand. Gaara's team had joined Hinata's team and were helping each other out.  
>Hinata gave a "Good work" smile to Gaara but then her face turned worried.<p>

"Gaara, behind you!"

There was a creature sneaking up on him but he quickly turned around and squished it's head with his sand.

He felt someone's back against his.

"Are you ok?" Asked Hinata.

Her back was warm.

"Yeah."

They were fighting back to back now. Hinata used her Byakugan to seek our enemies that couldn't be seen with normal eyes. Gaara then crushed them after she pointed out their locations.

A creature popped up in front of Gaara. Hinata sensed this and immediately put up her hands. As if he read her mind, Gaara grabbed her hands and pulled her. She flipped over him and stomped the creature in it's face.  
>Gaara turned around so that their backs were facing each other again and continued fighting.<br>Hinata kicked another creature into a tree and Gaara crushed it with his sand.

That was it.

They both looked around and saw no more enemies.

"You got the last one, Gaara." Said Hinata.

Gaara nodded.

Hinata looked up at Gaara and smiled. "We make a good team."

Gaara blushed and shouted to Kurenai, who was looking around for more creatures, to tell her that he finished the last one.  
>Kurenai then grinned and went to spread the news.<br>When Gaara and Hinata stopped fighting, they realised just how tired they were. They both flopped to the ground and leaned on each other.

"It's over." Sighed Hinata happily.

"I was expecting more." Said Gaara.

"Are you complaining?"

"…No."

Hinata let out a giggle and rested her head on his lap.

"_What is she doing!_" Gaara panicked in his head and blushed, but outside, he was calm and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Tired?" He asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

While Gaara was enjoying his moment, the news reached everyone that there were actually no more creatures left.  
>They all looked around.<br>There was blood and guts everywhere and a lot of people were injured but the medicals were taking care of that. But there were no deaths. None at all, and all the creatures were gone. The only thing left to do was to capture the black hooded figure.

"Alright, c'mon down! There's no more of your freaks left to protect you and you know that you can't run away. You're surrounded!" Shouted Gai.

The hooded figure responded with laughter.

"Listen, if _you _don't come down here, _we'll_ come up there!" Shouted Kurenai.

The figure didn't stop laughing.

"I've had enough of him!" Tenten was about to blast him away with her rocket launcher when Kakashi stopped her.

"No, we're just supposed to capture him, we can't kill him."

"Then can I just immobilise him?" Pleaded Tenten.

"No. We can't take any chances, now back down."

"So, are you coming down here or do you really want to do this the hard way?" Shouted Anko.

The figure stopped laughing and looked down on them. "Who said that the fight is over?"

"Are you blind or just an idiot? There is no one to protect you, nowhere to run or hide! Give up!" Shouted Temari.

"That's it, we're coming up there!" Izumo and Kotetsu were about to jump up on the rock, to get him when the figure spoke again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He grinned and cut a rope which was hidden behind a tall tree. From that tree, a body came crashing down on the rock. The body was covered in bruises and cuts and looked like it'd been tortured. The figure kicked the body and a groan was heard, which showed that it wasn't a corpse.

"SAI!" Screamed Ino! "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!"

Ino was fuming, she looked like she was going to rip the figure's head off and massacre anyone who tried to get in her way.

"Let's make a deal. If you win, I'll give him back. But don't worry, even if you lose, I'm sure you'll see him again… Up there…" The figure chuckled and then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, more snake-creatures came out from the shadows. There were twice as many as last time.  
>Everyone panicked. They were all out in the open and they weren't in any type of battle formation.<p>

Gaara and Hinata immediately got up. Hinata used her Byakugan and what she saw wasn't good.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Asked Gaara.

"In the bushes-" Hinata was interrupted by the figure.

"Wait, there's more." Smirked the black figure and he snapped his fingers again.

Snakes slithered from the bushes and out to the field.

"That." Hinata replied to Gaara. "They have…the same energy as the creatures we were fighting."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know but kill them! Quick!"

They started stomping at them. The other members of her clan saw the same thing and told the people around them to kill them too.

However, the snakes were to fast and most of them avoided being stomped and squished by the SF. They were eating up all the bits and remains of the defeated snake-creatures and when there were no more left, the snakes started rumbling.

"What the hell is going on!" Shouted Naruto.

The snakes then grew and transformed into the same snake-creatures that they were fighting before, except now they were stronger and faster.

"We already defeated those guys! That's not fair!" Griped Sakura.

"Oh? Did I mention any rules?" The figure laughed.

"Just who the hell are you! Why are you doing this?" Shouted Neji very angrily.

"If you really want to know, then come get me." His grin was very sly.

The creatures started attacking, even more ferociously than before. The SF were already tired and worn out while these guys were full of energy.  
>The black figure chuckled to himself, watching them all struggling to stay alive.<p>

"_What imbeciles._"

* * *

><p>That's right! You <em>still <em>don't get to know who the enemy is =D  
>Stick around and you'll find out ;)<p>

I did try to put in GaaHina moments but… Well, it's a battle. There's a limit to the moments.

I have no notes for this chapter but if you have questions, I will answer them =)

**Feedback **and **suggestions **blah blah blah, you should know what I say by now =P

**Thank you for reading!  
>Also, thank you again for the 1000+ views!<strong>**  
><strong>**I hope you liked it =)**


	9. The Final Fight

Last part of the fight!  
>Get ready!<p>

**NOTE:** To skip fight, please scroll down till you see "END OF FIGHT".  
>Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba rushed to Choji's aid.<br>Shikamaru saved Temari from a nasty bite.  
>Neji and Lee were back to back, fighting off all the creatures coming their way.<br>Everyone was everywhere, trying to help and support each though they were trying their best, it was easy to see that most of them have nearly run out of energy. Some of them were even fighting on pure will power. But will power alone won't help. They need to get help and fast.  
>How could they? They were surrounded.<br>There was no way they could escape.

Not all of them, at least.

Kakashi and Asuma came up with a plan. If they could get one person, just one, to go back to Tsunade and get help, they might make it.

"Kiba! Get over here!" Shouted Asuma.

Kiba heard his voice and tore through two creatures to get to him.

"What?" Asked Kiba. He was back to back with Asuma now.

"Listen, in a moment, Kakashi and I are going to make an opening for you. When we do, you take that chance and get back to Tsunade as fast as you can. Tell her what's happening and get the medicals over here. Do you understand?"

"Just me! I can't outrun these things!"

"We'll hold them off as long as possible! You have to do this, you have no choice!"

"Fine. I'll go." Kiba whistled and Akumaru ran to his side. Once they were ready to make a run for it, Kakashi threw a grenade at a group of snake creatures. Before it went off, Asuma threw a couple of small bags of flour over their heads and then burst them open with a few bullets. When the grenade went off, the flour made the explosion bigger, making a wide gap in the cluster of creatures.

"GO!" Screamed Asuma.

Kiba immediately shot through the gap with Akumaru, heading back to the Fire HQ. Just as he left, a few snake creatures went after him but Asuma and Kakashi quickly got into position to fend them off.

"_Please make it, Kiba._" Thought Asuma.

Meanwhile, Gaara was using the most of the sand and dirt around him. He was tearing the heads off the creatures three at a time. Suddenly, he heard a cry from Hinata.

He lost her in the chaos created by the new creatures.

He spun around, searching for Hinata and saw her on the ground, being cornered by two creatures. He quickly ran to where she was and crushed the two enemies in a heartbeat.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

He lifted her behind some large rocks, away from the sight of the creatures.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… Thank you." Murmured Hinata.

"Where are your team mates?"

"Shikamaru is helping Asuma and Yamato was knocked out so I had to hide him in a bush after I healed him."

Hinata grabbed onto Gaara's top and set herself down on the ground. As she put weight on her right leg, it stung and she fell onto Gaara.

"What's wrong?" Said Gaara, a little surprised. She was very close to him.

"My leg…I think I hurt it pretty badly… when I fell earlier." Her body began to relax and she leaned against Gaara's chest.

"H-hey! Don't do that, we're in the middle of a fight." Gaara grabbed her shoulders.

"…H-huh?… Oh! Sorry!" Hinata stood up and slapped her cheeks with both hands to wake herself up. But she stumbled again because of her leg.

"Here, stay still." Gaara bend down and lifted up her trousers up to her knees.  
>There was a large, deep cut going from her ankle to just below her kneecap. Gaara took out a small roll of bandage out of his back pocket. However, Hinata took the roll from him.<p>

"Oh Gaara, thank you but I'll do it…m-myself…" She started swaying and dropped the roll. Gaara stood up and gently pushed her to sit on the ground. He picked up the roll she dropped and slowly straightened out her leg.

"Stay still." He started unrolling the bandage.

Hinata looked at him and smiled wearily. "Thank you…"

"I'm not much of a medic but I can do this much."

Once he was done, he put her trousers back the way they were and lifted her up.

"Gaara." Hinata held his hand and brought them up to her cheeks and smiled. "Thank you."

Completely oblivious to her, Gaara went red. Her hands were slender and her cheeks were warm. Even though she was covered in dirt and was injured, she was still the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

*_BANG_*

A grenade went off near by and Gaara snapped out of his daze. He had nearly forgotten the fight was still going on.

"C'mon, they need our help." Hinata let go of his hands and was about to go battle again but Gaara caught her arm.

"You're in no condition to fight. Stay here."

Hinata was about to argue back but his stare stopped her. She knew he was right, there was no way she could fight again. She nodded and sat down under a large, curved rock and leaned against it.

"What ever you do, do **not** go to sleep. I'll send an available medic here as soon as possible."

She nodded again. Gaara didn't want to leave her alone but he knew he'd be of no use. Bandaging cuts was the best he could. He took one last look at her and went back to the battle field.

*_slash_*

Ino was desperately trying to get past the creatures to get to the black hooded figure. She had to save Sai, no matter what. Shikamaru and Choji were backing her up. They were trying hard but the creatures were much stronger than before, or so it seemed. It was more like they were too tired rather than the creatures being stronger.

Suddenly, three of the creatures stood still. Then, they were sliced from behind and their heads squished with the end of a sword.

"He's mine. Don't go near him." Sasuke glared at Ino.

"No! He has Sai! Why should you go after him? What makes you so special!" Shouted Ino.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first. He just glared at her. After a moment, he said "Don't get in my way." and headed towards the figure.

"ARGH!" Screamed Ino.

"Relax. If we get through these things fast enough, we can get to him before Sasuke does." Said Choji.

Ino just nodded and continued fighting.

Sasuke ripped through creatures left and right. It was obvious that he was exhausted but he was determined to get to the black figure. If it really was Orochimaru, he wanted to kill him himself. Since he failed the first two times, he _had _to kill him this time.

"Sasuke, wait!" He heard Sakura from behind. She had followed him so she could back him up but he kept trying to get rid of her. "Don't do anything stupid! You can't fight him alone!" Sasuke shot her a glare.

"Leave." With that, he continued towards the figure. But of course, Sakura followed.

Sasuke got onto the large rock and stood in front of the figure.

"Who are you?" Sasuke stared at the figure, with a grip on his sword.

The figure chuckled. "Oh Sasuke, you don't remember me? That's disappointing."

"So you are Orochimaru!" Sasuke immediately slashed his sword at the figure. The figure jumped back and fell. He just avoided any damage to himself but his hood had been sliced.

"Who said anything about Orochimaru?" The figure grinned and got up. His face was now visible. His skin was pale and snake-like and his eyes were thin and creepy, just like Orochimaru's. But something was different, his hair was much shorter and he was wearing glasses.

"Ka…Kabuto?" Sasuke was surprised. He was not expecting this at all. Why was Kabuto here? Was this really Kabuto? He looks different… More…creepy…

"Kukuku Yes, it's me, Sasuke." Chuckled Kabuto. "But then again…it's not me."

"Don't mess with me!" Sasuke attacked him again but Kabuto was much faster than the last time they met, so he avoided all the sword attacks and blocked gun shots with…A tail? A snake tail?

"What's going on! What the hell happened!" Sasuke was furious and confused. How did Kabuto get a tail?

Sakura finally caught up. "Sasuke! Wha-" She saw Kabuto. She stared at him, at his tail. She was shocked.

"Sasuke? What happened? Who's that?" She put her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke shook it off.

"I told you to get away!" He shouted.

Sasuke had another go at trying to slash Kabuto but he missed again. This time though, Kabuto used a knife that he had been hiding under his cloak and cut across Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke staggered back and fell. Sakura ran and caught him. At that moment, Ino and the others came. They had the same confused look as Sakura when they saw Kabuto.

"Is that…Kabuto?" Said Choji.

Kabuto chuckled. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Ino was about to attack when Kabuto picked up Sai from behind the rock with his tail and put a knife to his throat.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt when others are talking." Grinned Kabuto.

Shikamaru put a hand on Ino's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Continue." Said Shikamaru, eyeing Kabuto suspiciously.

"Very well." Kabuto put Sai behind him and used him as a seat. Ino stepped forward but Shikamaru stopped her again.

"Everyone here knows about the technique Lord Orochimaru came up with. How to take another's power and insert it into one's self. Sasuke was supposed to the first…volunteer. But he escaped. When we tried to get him back, Sasuke ended up killing Lord Orochimaru. Right here, on this spot." Kabuto tapped the rock they were on with his tail. He had a revengeful gleam in his eye and he was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back with a threatening glare.

Kabuto scoffed and continued. "I didn't know what to do when he was gone. I was lost. But then I got an idea. I gathered all the remains of Lord Orochimaru and fused with him using the technique he developed. He is a part of me now. His powers are my powers. However, there were a few…_side effects_." Kabuto swished his tail in front of him.

"But it doesn't matter. Lord Orochimaru lives on inside me. I feel honoured to be one with him. I am no longer just Kabuto. I am both Lord Orochimaru _and _Kabuto." Kabuto got up.

"Now that's done with, why don't we join the others and fight." He grinned and then whistled. Seven of his snake creatures jumped in front of him. Kabuto then flung Sai behind the rock and took out his knife with his tail, ready to fight.

"You guys take care of those freaks. I'm taking him down." Growled Sasuke. He went straight for Kabuto while Sakura and the others were fending off the snake creatures.

Sasuke's and Kabuto's blades hit off each other repeatedly, with sparks flying everywhere.

However, Sasuke was using both hands to control his sword while Kabuto's tail was doing the knife work, so Kabuto's hands were free. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and stabbed him in the back with his tail. This just made Sasuke even angrier. He broke free from Kabuto and grabbed his tail with one hand and sliced his tail with his sword.

"NO! That was part of Lord Orochimaru!" Screamed Kabuto.

He then head butted Sasuke and while he was dazed, he knocked the sword out of Sasuke's hands and swiped his knife down his chest.

Sasuke staggered back, the pain was much more painful than last time. He felt his wound and look at his hands. He saw the red liquid which was his blood but saw a purple colour mixed in with it.

"Heh, so you noticed. That's right; my knife is coated in snake venom." Smirked Kabuto. "You'll die with Lord Orochimaru's snake venom." He had a glorious gleam in his eye.

Sasuke got up and took out a grenade. "I won't die till I take you down first." He looked at Kabuto, a nasty reminder of the horrible decision he made when he was younger.

"Heh, just try." Scoffed Kabuto.

Sasuke charged at him. Kabuto kicked his cut tail at him but Sasuke caught it and flung it at Kabuto. Kabuto got winded when the heavy tail hit his stomach. Sasuke took this chance and picked up his sword and stabbed his shoulder, pinning him into the ground.  
>He stood over Kabuto, with his feet on both his wrists. Kabuto was about to whistle for his snake creatures when Sasuke stuffed his mouth with the grenade. Sasuke immediately jumped back and told Ino and the others to get down.<p>

"_Funny…I'm going down the same way Lord Orochimaru did…_" Thought Kabuto before the grenade went off, splattering bits of his body and blood everywhere.

Sasuke grinned before he collapsed to the ground. Sakura immediately ran to him and tried to heal him as much as possible but she couldn't do anything about the poison. He needed to get to a hospital, fast.

As soon as Kabuto died, the snake creatures fell and broke apart. Everyone on the battle field was confused for a moment and looked around. Suddenly, Naruto shouted "He's dead! The enemy is dead! Sasuke killed him!" Naruto was pointing the large rock Sasuke was on.

The battle was finally over. Everyone felt like jumping around and celebrating. They wanted to cheer and shout but some could only let out a squeal while others just smiled before they collapsed due to exhaustion.  
>Everybody needed medical attention and the medicals already on the field were doing the best they can but even they were out of energy.<p>

Just as the majority of the people on the battle field fell to the ground, medicals from both the Fire zone and the Wind zone came bursting from the trees and bushes.

It looked like Kiba did his job. The medicals spread around the field and helped all the injured, which was basically everyone. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was poisoned, plenty of others were too and so they were the first to be brought back to the hospital and were given the antidote immediately.

**[END OF FIGHT:]**  
>The SF hospitals had never been so busy. Most were to stay in hospital for a few weeks, but others were just there for a day or two. Gaara was just in there for a few hours. His torso, left arm and both legs had to be bandaged up. Nothing was broken but he had severe wounds and he was to take rest for a few on the other hand, was to stay in hospital for a few days. The wound on her leg got worse and had to be treated before it got infected.<p>

"Hey." Gaara came into the hospital room with a small, white paper bag.

Hinata looked up from her bed.

"Hello Gaara." She said wearily. "Shouldn't you be back home in bed?"

"Yes. I should." He brought a stool by her bed and sat down.

"You should take care of yourself too." Sighed Hinata.

"Here." Gaara handed her the bag.

Hinata took it and opened it. Inside was a small, brown teddy bear with a purple ribbon around its neck. There was a red tag on the ribbon which simply read "_Get Better_"

Hinata smiled and looked at Gaara. "You shouldn't have. Thank you."

Gaara looked away. "It isn't much. I didn't even know if you'd like it. I jus-" Hinata leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love it." She smiled and hugged the teddy gently.

Gaara turned the reddest he's ever been and looked at her with wide eyes. It wasn't the first time she kissed him on the cheek but each time was a wonderful shock to him.

"You always do such sweet things like this." She touched her nose with the tiny nose of the teddy. "Even if you're supposed to be taking care of yourself." She looked at him. "I can never replace you." She smiled.

Gaara was surprised. He didn't expect her to say anything like that. He felt his heart racing and his stomach was filled with butterflies.  
>Should he tell her now?<br>About how he feels?  
>What will she say?<br>His usual logical thinking was overtaken by his feelings, which were telling him "_Tell her. I'm sure she'll realise that she feels the same way when you tell her. She __**just **__said she could never replace you! Go on!_"

Gaara stared at her playing with the teddy, trying to decide what to do. He wanted her so bad. He wanted her delicate hands, that beautiful hair and those glistening eyes all to himself. But most of all, he wanted that gentle smile of hers. Her sweet, gentle smile which always brightened up his day.

"Gaara, is everything ok?" She was looking at him.

He snapped out of his daze. "…Hinata… We can tell each other anything, right?"

Hinata relaxed and smiled. "Sure, anything at all!"

"Well…there's something I want to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it but… I'll say it anyway." He was staring intently at her.

Hinata got confused and a little worried. "What's wrong, Gaara?"

"Hinata…I-"

The door suddenly opened and Naruto came in. He looked miserable.

He came around to Hinata's bed, stopped and looked at her.

"Naruto?" Said Hinata.

He kept looking at her, and without warning, he knelt down and hugged her.

Hinata was shocked and couldn't speak.

"What happened Naruto?" Asked Gaara. He was a little irritated that he was hugging Hinata but he let it slide since Naruto was looking so depressed.

For a moment there was silence. Hinata and Gaara were starting to get worried when he didn't say anything.

But then Naruto hugged Hinata tighter and said

"…Sakura is with Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>The fight's over but what's going to happen between Gaara and Hinata? Apparently, Sakura is with Sasuke! What's Naruto going to do now? Why did he go to Hinata first when he found about SasuSaku?<p>

**Dun dun **_**DUN**_**!**

Ok, it's not a "dun dun DUN" moment but…Ah well =P

I bet you guys didn't know it was Kabuchimaru[Kabuto+Orochimaru] the whole , so it wasn't _that_ hard to figure out... Most of you would have guessed that =P

I don't have any notes for this chapter but I will answer any questions in my next update!

**Feedback **would be nice =D

**Thank you for reading!  
>I hope you liked it! =)<strong>


	10. I Should Be Happy For Her

"What?" Blinked Hinata. Gaara and Hinata were confused. Did they hear Naruto correctly?

"Sakura and Sasuke are together." Naruto said again in a sad tone.

They didn't know what to say. Both of them just sat there, wide eyed, while Naruto had dug his head into Hianta's lap, still hugging her.

After a moment, Hinata slowly put her hand on Naruto's head.

"…Hinata…" Said Naruto from the cloth of her dress.

"Naruto…It's ok." She patted him.

Naruto lifted his head up and rested his chin on her lap.

"Why…?" He whispered under his breathe.

"…When did this happen?" Spoke up Gaara.

Naruto looked up at him and back down again.

"Half an hour ago…I guess…"

"How?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto cringed and didn't say anything at first. After a while, he spoke.

"Sakura and I went to visit Sasuke in the hospital. We brought flowers… We sat down by his bed and were having a good time. I went out to go to the bathroom and when I came back… They were kissing… I didn't go back in…" He put his head back in Hinata's lap.

Gaara was feeling very uncomfortable. Hinata couldn't put any words together to cheer him up. Neither of them didn't know what to do. No one thought that Sakura would actually get Sasuke. Sasuke showed absolutely no interest in girls since… ever.

Naruto suddenly got up and had an obvious fake smile on his face.

"Ah well, I should have seen this coming. I was never good enough, was I? " He gulped. "I should go. Get better soon, Hinata." He grinned, but his eyes were sad. He got up and was about to open the door to leave when Hinata shouted.

"You're perfect!"

Naruto turned his head, wide eyed. Hinata blushed and looked down. "To me…" She murmured.

_*stab*  
><em>Gaara felt something in his chest.

"What did you say?" Asked Naruto, bewildered.

Hinata blushed even more and said "I think you're perfect…"

_*stab*  
><em>He felt it again.

Naruto blinked and slowly walked up to Hinata's bed."What are you saying?" He asked.

Hinata swallowed her fear. "You're perfect the way you are… Sakura…She doesn't know what she's missing…"

Naruto was still slightly confused.

"Hinata… Why are you saying-"

"I like you!" Hinata took her pillow and buried her head in it.

_*stab, twist*  
><em>There is was again. Except this time, it was more painful.

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just done. Did she actually confess to her first love?

Naruto was wide eyed.

"For how long?" He asked.

She didn't say anything at first, but then she replied.

"…Since we first met." Her reply was muffled but understandable.

Naruto was stunned.

There was silence.

Hinata was regretting confessing to him. She lifted her head from the pillow, on the verge of tears. She ruined their friendship, didn't she?

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that… "

"Go out with me."

Hinata looked up. Gaara was stunned.

"What…What d-did you say?" Stammered Hinata.

Naruto looked into her eyes. "Go out with me."

Hinata didn't register it for a moment.

When she did, just to make sure, she asked

"Really? Y-you're asking me o-out? L-like on a d-date?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a date."

_*stab, twist, gorge*  
><em>No… No! Stop, it can't take anymore!

Slowly, Hinata's shocked face relaxed and she smiled. She nodded.

"Y-yeah, I-I'd love too!" Her smile grew bigger.

_*shatter*  
><em>… It's gone…

Naruto grinned. This time, it was a proper grin.

Gaara got up and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Outside. Now."

Gaara walked out the door.

"We'll be back in a minute." Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata nodded, still with a big smile on her face.

Naruto walked outside and closed the door behind him. He looked around for Gaara and saw him at the end of the hallway, beckoning Naruto downstairs. Naruto followed and Gaara led him outside. When they were alone, Gaara turned to Naruto and looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked threateningly.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Ever since we've know each other, you've always, _always_, liked Sakura. What's with asking Hinata out so suddenly?" Gaara was getting angry.

"Hinata's always been nice to me and always comforted me! She was always there for me!" Retaliated Naruto.

"You know notice this only now?"

"No… I've always noticed it but… I didn't know Hinata felt this way!"

"So you suddenly started liking her after she confessed!"

"I do!"

Gaara walked closer and stared at him intimidating.

"Naruto, you were one of my first friends and you turned into one of my best friends but if you're using Hinata as a rebound, I swear, nothing will stop me from smashing you're head into the ground."

Naruto pushed him away. "Relax, I do like her! I promise I won't hurt her, I would never even dream of it."

"Hmpf." Gaara backed away.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Huffed Naruto.

Gaara looked at Naruto and looked away. "Let's just go back before Hinata starts to get worried." He headed back to the hospital and Naruto followed.

Gaara stopped by a drink machine before going back to Hinata's room.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Asked Hinata as the two of them entered. She still had a big smile on her face.

"Just bought some drinks. Here." Gaara tossed her a Fanta can.

"Thank you!" She opened it and took a sip.

Naruto walked up to her bed and kneeled down.

"When are you discharged?" He asked.

"This Friday morning. The doctor said I should be fine by then." She smiled.

"So Saturday, 2pm? There's a new movie out that I know you'll like." He grinned.

Hinata blushed and nodded. She took another sip of her Fanta.

"Awesome! Well, I should go. I need to visit Kakashi-sensei too." Naruto got up and waved goodbye.

He opened the door, gave another grin to Hinata and left.

Gaara looked at Hinata. His feelings started talking again.

"_You were so close! You could have gotten her! Why? Why did __**he **__have to come in at that moment!_"

Hinata was playing with the teddy Gaara had given her.

"_But it's not too late! If you tell her now, she may break the date with Naruto and go to you! Don't worry about Naruto, he's a strong boy. He'll get over an other reject._"

Gaara was overwhelmed with his feelings. He started to think they were right. He should tell her. Why should his chance be ruined by Naruto? He was here first.  
>Gaara opened his mouth to confess but Hinata spoke first.<p>

"It actually happened." She smiled. "I'm going on a date with Naruto. A proper one." She blushed and hid her face with her hands. "I'm… so happy."

Gaara realised that she was right, she was happy. _Very _happy. She's been waiting for this chance for years. He had no right to take it away from her.

His head took over and told him "_Do you really want to do this? If you tell her, this could ruin not only your close friendship with her but also with Naruto._"

He started thinking logically again and knew that telling her was a bad move. He shouldn't.

"I'm happy for you." He said.

She smiled and hugged the teddy.

Suddenly, Hinata remembered something.

"Hey Gaara, what did you want to tell me earlier? Before Naruto came in?" She asked Gaara.

Gaara looked into hey eyes.

"I forgot." He lied.

"Oh… Was it important?"

"If it was, I wouldn't have forgotten." He lied again.

"Alright then." She smiled.

The door opened and a nurse came in. "I'm sorry, but visiting time is over."

Gaara got up. "Bye Hinata, get well."

"Bye Gaara!" She sounded so cheerful.

When Gaara got home, Temari and Kankuro were in the sitting room watching '_Shaun Of The Dead_'.

"Hey Gaara, wanna watch? It just started." Asked Kankuro.

Gaara didn't reply and headed straight to his room.

"Oi, Gaara!" Shouted Kankuro.

Kankuro was about to get up to go after him when Temari pulled him back down.

"I'll go." She said and went upstairs. Temari was better at handling Gaara.

When she got to his room, the door was shut. She knocked on the door.

"Gaara, open up."

There was no reply.

She tried the handle and the door wasn't locked. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. Gaara was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her and looked back up at the ceiling. "Nothing."

She came in and closed the door. "Yeah right. Tell me."

Gaara didn't say anything.

"Hey, talk to-" She started but then her phone vibrated. She got a text. She took it out of her pocket and read it.

She immediately knew why Gaara was upset. The text was from Hinata, saying that she's going on a date with Naruto this Saturday. Temari was stunned.

"H-how? Doesn't Naruto like Sakura?" She was confused.

Gaara didn't say anything.

Temari knew better than to push him so she decided to leave him alone.

When she left, Gaara got up.

He changed out of his clothes, switched off the lights and went to bed.

But he couldn't sleep.

"_She finally got what she wanted. I should be happy for her._"

He turned his body to the right.

"_I __**should **__be happy for her… but I'm not… Why?_"

He closed his eyes.

All he could see was her… Her with… him.

He cringed.

"_Why…?_"

* * *

><p>And here starts the love triangle.<p>

Hinata's happy, she feel's like she's on top of the world!  
>Gaara on the other hand… Well, he has mixed feelings.<br>Anger that she's with someone else, jealous that Naruto has her, guilty because he doesn't feel happy for her.

Oh, I want to hug Gaara now! T_T

I wonder how long it'll be before Gaara explodes… Or will he explode?

You may be wondering _"Why the hell did you put a fight it? It was completely unnecessary!"_  
>Well, it's because I like fights and I can't handle romantic stuff very well so the fight was the result.<br>.

**Please review!  
><strong>I like hearing your **feedback **=)

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>**I hope you liked it!^^**


	11. Hinata Is Discharged

Sorry this is so short!  
>I needed the next part to be in the next chapter! ^^;<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara was walking towards the hospital.<br>Today was the day that Hinata is supposed to be discharged. Just as he arrived at the steps in front of the hospital, Hinata came out with Neji carrying her bag.

"Hello Gaara!" Smiled Hinata.

"Hey." He replied.

Annoyed, Gaara went up to Neji and took the bag from him. "I'll take Hinata home. Your Uncle wants you. He looked angry."

Neji got an annoyed look on his face. "What is it now?" he mumbled before he ran off back home.

"What does Father want?" Asked Hinata, she looked worried.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you-"

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us."

Hinata smiled. "It has."

She put her arm around his. Gaara slightly blushed, as he always does, and looked ahead.

"Neji will be angry once he finds out." She said.

"That's ok, I can handle him."

Hinata chuckled.

"So you're all better?" He asked.

"Yup! Much better!"

"What's in this bag?"

"All the presents that everyone gave me. My slippers too."

Gaara took a peak and saw his teddy sitting right on top. He smiled and looked at Hinata.

"How has school been? Have I missed much?" Asked Hinata.

"Not many of us went back to school, same with most of the teachers so anyone who did come to school were told to self-study."

"Who's been coming to school?"

"Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten and Kiba. Out of the teachers, only Asuma Sensei and Iruka Sensei. Then there are others who I don't know."

"I see…"

For a while, there was silence. It was a comfortable silence. Gaara and Hinata were both the quiet type and since they've been good friends for so long, they could stay with each other for hours on end, not a single word said between them, without it being awkward.

Gaara was the one doing the steering and suddenly, Hinata noticed something.

"Gaara… This isn't the way to my house."

"No, it is. It's just a bit longer than the usual route."

Hinata smiled. Then she spotted an old oak tree.

"Hey, do you remember that tree?"

Gaara looked to where she was looking. An early memory popped into his head and he smiled.

"Yeah…"

"That was our first play date."

Gaara blushed at the word 'date' but Hinata kept talking.

"We were playing Hide 'n' Seek. You were so bad."

"No, I wasn't bad. You kept cheating with your Byakugan.

She giggled. "Only the first few times. I realised that I didn't need to later since I just needed to find a big ball of sand, whish wasn't that hard in all this grass."

"I was still hiding…" He pouted.

"Oh, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting."

She laughed. "I'm used to it now but I never would have guessed you were so stubborn before."

"_I'm not stubborn._" Thought Gaara but he grinned after looking at Hinata.

Hinata's phone started ringing. She picked it up and spoke.

"Hello? Hello Father. Yes, I'm with Gaara. We're nearly there, we're going through the park. Sorry? Oh, the Doctor said to stretch my legs as much as I could. Yes, I will. Yes. Ok. Bye."

"Is your Dad worried?" Asked Gaara.

"No, he just wanted to know where I was."

"…. Are you doing anything later?"

"Yes, Temari and Tenten are taking me out shopping."

Gaara was a little disappointed. "Shopping?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, for tomorrow. For my first…date." She blushed.

Gaara looked at her and then took his arm away from her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, my arm was going a little numb." He lied.

"Oh ok. Neji is coming too. He said he wanted to make sure I wear something appropriate. So do you want to come too? You can keep him company."

This conversation was starting to kill Gaara.

"No. I have other things to do."

Hinata looked a little sad but she smiled. "Ok, it can't be helped."

There was silence again. This time, there was a slight unusual awkwardness in the air.

Hinata didn't like it and was about to say something to break the silence but Gaara interrupted.

"We're here."

Hinata looked up. "Oh… So we are."

"You better go, before your Father starts to worry."

He held out the bag to her.

Hinata looked at the bag and took it. Gaara turned and was about to leave but Hinata caught his arm. He turned his head.

"Gaara, if something's wrong, please tell me." Hinata looked very worried.

Gaara turned around to face her. He looked into her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired. I was up on a mission last night."

"There is. You were acting a little weird earlier."

"I told you, I'm just tired." He was getting angry.

"We've been friends for so long and you won't tell me something like this even now!"

"Hinata. I said there is nothing wrong. Now go home." He sounded threatening, like he'd hit her if she asked again.

"Liar…" She muttered before she went into her house.

"_She's mad…_" He thought. "_It's not my fault... Is it?_" He frowned.  
>His mind was all over the place.<br>He shouldn't have gotten angry at Hinata. She was just being a good friend and he just pushed her away.

"_Well, it doesn't matter now._" he started to head back home.

"_Like I'm going to tell you what's wrong. Not when you're so happy._" He clenched his fist and punched the wall along the sidewalk.  
>He knuckles started bleeding.<p>

"_I'll never tell you._"

* * *

><p>Oooo Hinata going out with Naruto is really getting to Gaara. =  
>Oh, poor Gaara...<p>

**Feedback** would be nice. Even if it's **just one word**. =)

**Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!^^<strong>


	12. Date

Sorry this took so long!  
>I was busy!<p>

I know it's a little short but bare with me!

* * *

><p>"Gaara!" Temari called. No answer.<p>

"Gaara!" She called again. Still no answer.

"GAARA!" She shouted.

She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.  
>Gaara came into the sitting room.<p>

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"Gaara, I'm going out and I'm already late so can you post this for me?" Temari threw a parcel at him. Gaara caught it and looked at it.

"If you're going out, can't you post it?"

"I told you, I'm already late. Anyway, I'm going in the opposite direction." Temari went into the hall and put on her shoes.

"I'm busy." He said.

"When I asked you, I was being polite. Do it. Now." She glared at Gaara and then left.

Gaara grumbled and put on his jacket and shoes. She always makes him do these sort of things.

The post office wasn't that far so he decided to walk. He took the route through the park because it was the fastest way to get there. On the way, he spotted Hinata waiting by a tree.  
>Suddenly, a very guilty feeling was swelling up in his stomach. Things didn't end well when they met yesterday. He made her upset. Upset and mad, and it was his fault. Gaara knew better than to avoid her and so went up to her.<p>

Hinata noticed and turned to face him. She looked up at him, a little cautious.  
>She opened her mouth to speak but Gaara spoke first.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Hinata was a little surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "For yesterday."

Hinata looked at him and then smiled.

"It's ok." She said." I was wrong for trying to force something out of you."

"No, that's no-" Gaara began.

"But when you're ready, please tell me. I don't like being kept in the dark for too long." She smiled.

Gaara looked at her and smiled too. "Sure."

Hinata checked her watch.

"…Is he late?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, he is. It's only been half an hour though!" Said Hinata.

Gaara was a little annoyed. Naruto steals her from him and is now late for her first date.  
>Then, they both heard fast footsteps. They turned their heads to see Naruto running towards them.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Naruto panted. "I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot where we were supposed to meet up."

"It's ok. You got here all the same." Said Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "You never get mad at me. No matter what I do." He smiled.

Gaara was getting uncomfortable.

"I have to go." Said Gaara. "Have fun on your date."

"Date?"

Everyone turned around to see Sakura. She didn't look very happy.

"Naruto, you're going on a date with Hinata?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto's smiled dropped when he saw her.

"Yes. Hinata and I are going to see a movie." He replied.

"Oh… That's good. You've always wanted this, Hinata. I'm happy for you." Said Sakura. She smiled but something wasn't right. Her smile didn't seem real.

"Yeah, we both have the person we want now." Smiled Hinata.

Sakura was confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Naruto said that you and Sasuke are together." replied Hinata.

Sakura looked at Naruto, surprised.

"When we went to visit Sasuke. I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back, you two were kissing." Said Naruto. He put his head down.

Sakura's mouth was open but no words were coming out.

"Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"That's not it…" Mumbled Sakura.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"That's not it!" Shouted Sakura.

Everyone was surprised at Sakura's outburst.

"What do you mean?" Spoke up Naruto.

"We're not together!… I was rejected…"

"You were rejected? What?" Naruto was confused and angry. "But you were kissing! That did not like a rejection! What th-"

"Shut up, Naruto." Said Gaara. "Sakura, explain."

"Naruto… When you left, Sasuke and I were just talking like normal." Began Sakura. "Then I tried to feed him some fruit but he said he could do it himself… I asked him why he didn't want me to feed him and then… I got annoyed by his answer so I… I just kissed him." Sakura's eyes were getting watery. "He pushed me away and told me that… That he'll never be interested in me. He's not interested in anyone…A-and…" Sakura couldn't continue. She was trying hard not to let her tears flow.

"So… So you're not together?" Naruto stepped forward.

Sakura shook her head. "I-I'm s-sorry for disturbing y-your date. I-I hope you h-have f-fun." Sakura's tears began to flow. As soon as she realised that she was crying, she turned around and ran away.

"Wait! Sakura! I didn't know!" Shouted Naruto, as he ran after her.

Hinata and Gaara stared after them.

"N-Naruto?" Said Hinata quietly, as if trying to call after him.

Gaara looked at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Hinata…" Began Gaara.

Hinata looked up at Gaara, with the fakest smile he has ever seen. "I-it's ok. Naruto and Sakura are close friends so it's only natural that Naruto would go after her." She gulped.

_Damn it._ Though Gaara.  
>It was obvious that Naruto chased after Sakura because he was happy that she wasn't with Sasuke. Gaara should be happy too, now that Hinata is single again. But… <em>Why? I wasn't happy when Hinata was with him but now she's not. So why am I still not happy?<br>_Naruto hurt her. That's why. This was what she was waiting for, since she first met him and he took it away from her before it could begin.  
>Hinata was looking down.<p>

"I… I think I'll go home." Said Hinata. She started to walk away but Gaara grabbed her.

"Wait." He said. He wanted to comfort her, and he doesn't know how, but he wanted to try. For her.

"Hinata, I-" He stopped.

He looked at her face.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks.  
><em>No.<em> He thought.  
>He had seen her cry before, but that was during sad parts of movies or like when she was scared. But he's never seen her cry like this.<br>Ever.  
><em>No. Naruto has no right to do this. Especially not to her.<br>_Anger was boiling up inside him. He let go of her arm and headed towards the direction Naruto and Sakura went.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata called. When he didn't reply, she followed him.

* * *

><p>Gaara is angry~~<br>This isn't good.

I guess the ending is a little obvious but... Meh, it'll do.

Listen up, the reason this was so late was because I was preparing myself for Japan.  
>That's right, I'm going to Japan.<br>This Monday.  
>I'm going away for three weeks so I'm afraid that you guys will have to wait till then for the next chapter!<br>Sorry!

**Please tell me what you think!**  
><strong>Feedback is nice!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading! =)<strong>


	13. Monday Should Be Fun

Gaara finally reached Naruto, where he was hugging a sobbing Sakura.

"You…" Gaara mumbled. "You BASTARD!" He shouted. He grabbed Naruto by his shirt and punched him. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Gaara!" Said Sakura, surprised.

"Get up." Gaara spat, while lifting Naruto up by the collar. Gaara's face was an inch away from Naruto's.

By this time, Hinata had arrived.

"Gaara, no!" She said.

"You said you liked Hinata! That you weren't using her as a rebound!" Shouted Gaara.

"…Gaara…" Mumbled Hinata.

Naruto looked away. "I know…" He said.

Gaara glared at him. "Then why? Why did you chase after Sakura? Don't say it's because she's your friend! That's a lie and you know it!"

Naruto didn't answer.  
>Gaara frowned and punched him again. Naruto fell to the ground. When Naruto didn't move, Gaara kicked his back.<p>

"Answer me." He growled.

This time, Naruto got angry. He got up and faced Gaara.

"What do you want me to say? That I like Hinata! That Sakura just lifted from my mind! I've liked Sakura for years! I can't suddenly forget her! So yes, Hinata was my rebound!" Shouted Naruto.

Nobody spoke. There was silence. Everyone was a little shocked from Naruto's outburst, even Gaara.

"I-is…Is t-that true, Naruto? T-that I was just a r-rebound?" Hinata was the first to speak.

Immediately, Naruto regretted what he said. The look on Hinata's face made him feel lower than he ever felt before, he felt ashamed. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lips were quivering. She was staring right into his eyes. Waiting for an answer.

"Hinata… I'm sorry…" Started Naruto.

Suddenly, Gaara punched him again. This time, his nose was bleeding.

"Sorry? Sorry! Is that all you can say! Sorry is worth nothing right now!" Gaara roared. Sand was slowly beginning to rise around Naruto and him. No-one had ever seen him so angry before. They could almost feel a killing intent.

"Gaara…Gaara! Stop!" Shouted Sakura. She noticed that the sand was slowly covering Naruto's body. "STOP!" She screamed.

Gaara heard Sakura's scream and the sand suddenly fell down. But Gaara's glare didn't move from Naruto.  
>Sakura ran to Naruto and helped him up.<p>

"Naruto! Are you ok? Is it just the nose bleed?" She examined him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Mumbled Naruto.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief and then slapped him. "Idiot! How could you do that to Hinata! Hinata, of all people!" She shouted.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just looked up at Gaara. Gaara was still glaring at him.  
>All Gaara was feeling right now was pure rage. If Sakura hadn't screamed, he might have done some serious damage to Naruto. He never thought that Naruto, one of his closest friends, would do something like this to Hinata.<p>

_Hinata… Hinata!_

He forgot that she was standing there. He turned around and saw Hinata leaning on a tree. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her eyes had gone red. Gaara ran to her and held her hand.

"C'mon, Hinata. Let's go." He said to her. He gave one last glare at Naruto and walked Hinata out of the park.

He brought her back to his house since it was the closest. Temari was still out but Kankuro was in the living room.

"Hey Gaara! You brought Hina-" Kankuro stopped when he saw her crying. Gaara stared at him, telling him to go. Kankuro nodded and went up to his room.

Gaara brought Hinata to the living room and set her on the couch. He went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Here." He gave her.

Hinata looked up at Gaara and then at the water.

"Thank you…" She took it. Gaara took a box of tissues from the side table and gave it to her too.

Hinata nodded at him and took a few tissues and blew her nose.  
>For the first few minutes, no-one said anything. Hinata drank her water and Gaara just sat there. He didn't know what to do.<br>When, Hinata finished her water, she kept it on the coffee table.

"You know, there was a part of me which told me Naruto stilled like Sakura." Spoke Hinata.

Gaara looked at her.

"I knew that part of me was right." Continued Hinata. "But I didn't want to listen to it… I… I was just… happy that he asked me out." Tears started to form in her eyes again.

"No!" Said Gaara.

Hinata was surprised and looked up at him.

"No, don't cry anymore. It isn't worth it… _He _isn't worth it."

Hinata kept staring at Gaara. She stopped crying but her eyes were still watery.  
>He glanced at her.<p>

"I don't like seeing you like this…" He mumbled.

Hinata smiled slightly and leaned her head on him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

There was silence again, but this time, it wasn't awkward. It was more gentle than before, both of them felt more at ease.  
>After a while, Gaara spoke up.<p>

"Do you want to go out? We can get some ice cream." He asked.

Hinata looked up and nodded.

After they got ice cream, Gaara was walking her home.

"Thank you for buying me the ice cream, Gaara." Said Hinata.

"It's fine." Gaara replied.

"I was stupid." Said Hinata.

"Stupid?"

"For thinking Naruto was over Sakura."

"No, you weren't. It was Naruto's fault."

"I do take part of the blame. I knew you couldn't just forget someone that you liked for years but I took the chance anyway."

"I still wouldn't say stupid. I'd say brave."

"Brave?" Hinata was confused.

"Even thought you knew he still liked Sakura, you went out with him."

Hinata thought for a moment and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Frowned Gaara.

"I can do no wrong according to you, can I?" She smirked.

Gaara blushed and looked away. "No-one will blame you." He said.

Hinata smiled and continued eating her ice cream.

Gaara slightly smiled too. Even though something bad happened today, Hinata wasn't with Naruto anymore. He still had a chance.  
>Wait, why is he thinking that now? Hinata's heart had just been broken! All he needed to be right now, was a good friend.<br>But still… "I like you…" He mumbled.

"What?" Said Hinata, surprised.

Oh no, Gaara didn't realise he said that out loud.

"What did you just say?" Asked Hinata again.

"…Nothing." Replied Gaara, looking away.

"You said that you liked me." Said Hinata.

Gaara looked at her. Damn, she heard. He can't go back now.

"…That's what I said." He said.

"I never thought you'd ever say something like that! I like you too, Gaara." Hinata smiled.

Gaara stopped walking. She misunderstood so he was saved but he had a feeling deep inside which didn't want her to misunderstand. He didn't like it.

"Gaara?" Hinata called.

He looked at her, into her eyes.

"That's not what I mean." He said.

Hinata looked confused.

"I like you." He said again. "Not as friends." He took a step closer.

Hinata was stunned. She didn't know what to say.  
>Gaara knew what he said was too soon but he didn't regret it, but he could see Hinata had no idea how to react.<p>

"Hinata, I know you still like Naruto. You said it yourself, it's not easy forgetting someone you liked for years." Said Gaara.

Hinata gulped and nodded automatically.

"I'm sorry…" Said Hinata softly.

Gaara shook his head. "No, don't be. I didn't expect you to say yes, but that doesn't mean I'll leave you alone."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"I'll make you forget him." He took a deep breathe. "This Monday, have dinner with me."

Gaara could swear he saw a small smile quickly come and go on her face but he disregarded it. "I'll pick you up at 7.30."

Hinata gave a small nod, still not knowing what to say. Gaara then realised he just asked Hinata on a date and he blushed.

"… You should get back home."

Hinata nodded again and they started walking back, in silence.

When they got to Hinata's house, Gaara finally spoke.

"I'll send Temari over later if you want to talk with her about today." Said Gaara. "I hope you feel better."

He turned around and was about to leave but Hinata grabbed his sleeve. Gaara turned his head and she was looking up at him.

"I do, I do feel better. Much better." She smiled. "Thank you."

Gaara blushed and nodded in reply.

"I'll see you on Monday." Said Hinata and walked into her house.

Gaara grinned to himself and headed back home.  
>This was the first time he was looking forward to a Monday.<p>

* * *

><p>That's it, the end.<br>I hope you guys liked it!

**BUT** there's more!  
>There will be an <strong>epilogue<strong>!  
>So if you want to know how everyone ended up, <strong>please stay tuned!<strong>

**Thank you for reading this!**  
><strong>Please review<strong>, I would like to know what you guys think!

**Thank you! =)**


	14. Epilogue

"Gaara, you're dripping it everywhere!" Said Hinata, taking some tissue out of her bag.

Gaara frowned. His ice cream was melting rapidly in the heat and he was having trouble keeping it under control.

"Here." Hinata handed him the tissue.

Gaara wiped the cone but as soon as he was finished, it got messy again.

"You know what, forget it!" He threw the cone in the nearest bin and kept walking.

Hinata chuckled and continued with her ice cream.  
>They were finally finished school and were making most of their summer holidays before college started.<p>

"There they are." Said Hinata. Sakura and Naruto were waiting outside one of the water rides in the theme park.

"Hinata! Gaara!" Waved Sakura.

"We finally found you!" Smiled Hinata.

"Sorry, Naruto wanted to go on a ride he saw and took off with me very suddenly." Said Sakura. "It's the end of the day too! Our double date turned into separate ones. Sorry."

"We were together the entire morning, so it's ok." Said Hinata.

"Yeah but we'll make it up to you guys soon!" Replied Sakura.

"Ok." Smiled Hinata.

Gaara was glaring at Naruto and Naruto was smiling awkwardly back at him.

"Uhh… Why don't you guys go buy us some drinks? We'll wait here." Said Sakura quickly.

"Sure!" Said Naruto. "C'mon, Gaara."

Gaara continued glaring at him as they walked to one of the juice counters while Naruto tried to fill the silence with small talk.

"Things still aren't right with them." Sighed Sakura.

"It's getting better! Gaara hasn't said one bad word about Naruto in months. He doesn't even make a face when Naruto is mentioned in a conversation!" Said Hinata.

"Yeah, Naruto's been trying his hardest to fix things between them."

"It'll turn out fine. I think Gaara misses Naruto but he won't admit it."

"He always acts tough, doesn't he?" Grinned Sakura.

"Yes, he does." Smiled Hinata. "It's your anniversary with Naruto soon, isn't?"

"Yup, next week it'll be our four month anniversary! He's planning a surprise for me." Replied Sakura.

"That's wonderful! Gaara is already starting to plan our one year anniversary…" Said Hinata.

"But isn't that two months away?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah… He says he wants everything to be perfect." Replied Hinata.

"Haha! Gaara is quite the romantic!" Laughed Sakura. "I would never have guessed he had that kind of side to him!"

"Neither would I! But he's always making sure he does everything right."

"He's very sweet."

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Here are the drinks!" Said Naruto, walking up to them. Gaara was following him.

"Thank you." Said Sakura, taking her pineapple juice.

Gaara handed Hinata her orange juice.

"Thank you." Said Hinata.

"We should get going." Said Sakura.

They walked out of the theme park and headed back home.

"It's good that there is a theme park so close." Said Sakura.

"Yes! It's so cool! Apparently, they're building new rides too!" Said Naruto.

"I love theme parks! It holds a lot of memories for you two, doesn't it?" Smiled Hinata.

Sakura blushed and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, it's where Sakura finally said yes to me." Naruto grinned even more.

"It was also where we had our first kiss." Blushed Sakura. "Oh! I never asked, where was your first kiss?" Asked Sakura to Hinata and Gaara.

Both of them immediately blushed, taken aback by the question.

"Well… You see… Umm…" Stammered Hinata.

Sakura looked at Hinata's face. " Don't tell me… You guys haven't kissed yet!"

"What? Really? You haven't?" Naruto was surprised too.

Hinata and Gaara blushed even more.

"You guys should kiss now!" Said Naruto.

"What!… N-No! I mean… I…" Stuttered Hinata.

Sakura hit Naruto. "Idiot! Don't say things like that!" She turned to Hinata. "Sorry. Anyway, my house is this way so I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Said Sakura.  
>Hinata waved at them while they walked down there lane. When they were out of sight, Gaara and Hinata continued walking.<br>There was an awkward silence because of Naruto's suggestion. Hinata tried to break it.

"T-today was fun! My favourite ride wa-"

"It's not a bad idea." Interrupted Gaara.

"Huh?" Hinata was confused.

"What Naruto said, it's not a bad idea."

Hinata blushed like crazy. "B-but… I-I think… Umm…"

"You don't want to?" Said Gaara.

Hinata looked down. "It's not that… I don't want to…"

Gaara stopped and turned to Hinata. Hinata stopped too and looked at him. He Slowly walked towards her while she walked backwards till her back hit the stone wall. He put one hand against the wall. He looked into her eyes.

"I want to." He said softly.

He closed his eyes and kissed her. Hinata didn't fight back and closed her eyes too.  
>This was very unexpected for both of them but they liked it. Her lips were soft and the smell of his hair was the closest it's been to Hinata.<br>Suddenly, a small flash went off.

"Naruto, you idiot!"

Gaara and Hinata stopped kissing and looked in the direction of the flash and voice.  
>Naruto and Sakura were hiding behind a tree, Naruto was holding his phone.<br>Hinata suddenly got very embarrassed and Gaara got angry. Gaara walked towards the tree with Hinata following him.

"Ah! Sorry! We didn't mean to spy! I forgot to give you my new number and came back but then we saw this scene and didn't want to disturb you so we hid here! We're very sorry!" Apologised Sakura quickly, after seeing Gaara's face.

"What was that flash?" Asked Gaara. It was more of a demand than a question.

Naruto laughed weakly and slowly held up his phone and pointed to the camera on it. Gaara got even more angry and tried to grab the phone off him but Naruto didn't let go. In the middle of their struggle, they heard a small beep from the phone. They stopped and looked at the screen. It said "Sent".

Gaara's eyes widened. "What does it mean by 'Sent'?" He asked angrily.

Naruto gulped and checked his messages. He froze.

"Wha-" Gaara started but his phone went off. Then Hinata's phone went off, followed by Sakura's.

Gaara looked at his phone in his pocket and then back at Naruto. He glared at him.

"My phone… might have… accidentally… sent that picture to… everyone on my… contact… list." Smiled Naruto weakly.

Gaara was fuming. He looked like he was going to tear Naruto's head off.

"Sakura, you can give your number later. We have to go. See ya!" Said Naruto quickly. He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran.

Gaara was about to run after them but his phone started ringing. He picked up.

"**YOU**! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY **COUSIN**! JUST WAIT TILL I-" Gaara hung up.

"That… was Neji." Gaara banged his head against the tree.

"Oh no…" Said Hinata.

"What?" Said Gaara, his head still on the tree.

"I'm getting texts from everyone."

As she said that, Gaara's phone started beeping continuously, his phone filling up with messages.

"… I'm going to kill him. I am." Muttered Gaara. "Just wait."

Hinata put her hand on Gaara's arm. He looked at her. Her face was still red.

"Look." She said quietly.

She held up her screen to Gaara. On the screen was the picture that Naruto took.  
>Gaara blushed immediately and looked away.<p>

"…It's perfect…" Said Hinata quietly.

He was confused and looked at the picture again. Hinata was against the wall and Gaara was slightly bend over, with his hand against the wall. Both their eyes were closed and the light was shining on them… perfectly. She was right, it was perfect. Naruto took the picture at the right moment. Maybe he should thank Naruto instead? No, he's still going to kill him.  
>Gaara got up.<p>

"It's getting late. We should go." He held Hinata's hand and walked down the lane.

They stopped just outside Hinata's gate and Gaara pulled Hinata back, behind a bush.

"What?" Asked Hinata, confused.

"… Neji's looking out the window." Said Gaara.

Hinata looked and he was right, Neji was looking out the window with an angry look. He looked like he was waiting for Hinata to come back home.

"I don't think he saw us yet." She said.

"I don't think he should." He said.

"Alright, you can drop me here." She let go of his hand. "I had fun today. I'll see you later." She said and turned around. But Gaara grabbed her arm. When Hinata turned her head to ask what was wrong, he kissed her again.  
>Hinata was blushing and looked surprised.<p>

"I wanted to do it again." Said Gaara.

Hinata turned even more red.

"Umm… I-I'll see you… later." She said and quickly went inside the gate. Before she closed it, she looked at him and smiled. Then she closed the gate and went inside her house.

Gaara grinned to himself. He started walking back home and took out his phone. He scanned through his messages till he found the picture Naruto took. He opened it and looked at it. He smiled.

"…_Maybe I shouldn't kill Naruto._"

* * *

><p>There we go.<br>Epilouge is **done**.  
>This story is officially <strong>finished<strong>.

I hope you liked this story!  
><strong>Please review<strong>, I would **love** to hear your **feedback** on this!

**Thank you for reading! =)**


End file.
